


Tyler, Kinsey & Bode: The real Locke family secrets

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Hitting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Pee, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screaming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, Watersports, Whipping, force, smacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Tyler, Kinsey & Bode share a very deep, dark and sexual relationship. This fic explores the crazy sexual life of the three incestuous siblings, along with the insanely exciting possibilities that come with the magical keys they possess.Warning: Bode is 6, Kinsey is 14 and Tyler is 16. Read the tags, fair warning. If these things are not your things, you will not enjoy this.Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Locke & Key. I make no money from this, only personal enjoyment.
Relationships: Bode Locke/Kinsey Locke, Bode Locke/Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Just Like Any Other Saturday - Pt 1

“Hey mom, where are you going?” asked Tyler, he ran down the last few steps and spotted her heading out.

“I’ve got a ton of things to do in town, I’ve gotta go to the school, hardware store, groceries, I’ll be late back. I left something for you kids to eat in the kitchen, just put it in the oven for thirty minutes on two hundred”, said Nina, she left and closed the door before she was even done talking.

Tyler just stood there and smiled at the closed door. Whenever mom went out for a few hours, that meant only one thing: Sex, sex and more sex.

He turned to see Kinsey and Bode cuddled up on the sofa under a big blanket in one of the many living areas.

“Hey, mom just left, she won’t be back for hours”, said Tyler, grinning at his little brother and sister, he knew they’d know what that meant.

Tyler cruelly pulled the warm blanket off and was met with a sweet surprise, but he suddenly got angry.

“Kinsey! What the hell? We said we’d only do this when mom was out of the house!” shouted Tyler, as he stared at the extremely arousing sight of his little brother naked from the waist down and two of Kinsey’s fingers buried inside his asshole.

“What if she’d pulled the blanket off?” he added, as he spied a bottle of lube.

“Dude, chill. We’ve got the head key, if she did see us, we can just take the memory out, duh!” exclaimed Kinsey, as she teased Tyler and pressed her lips to Bode’s and slowly made out with him.

“Oh yeah. I hadn’t thought of it like that”, said Tyler, feeling dumb but turned on as he undid his pants and kicked off his shoes.

“Besides, the three of us have been fucking for like, six months now? She doesn’t have a clue, and now we have the head key, we could literally tie her up and make her watch and it wouldn’t matter”, said Kinsey, clearly removing the fear from her head didn’t just make her reckless and cold, but wild too.

“Jesus, Kinsey. Too far!” exclaimed Tyler, as he pulled a face and finished stripping off every piece of clothing.

“Oh, so fucking our six year old brother is cool, but joking about making mom watch is taking it too far?” said Kinsey, half heartedly, pointing out the stupidity in his reaction, as Bode batted away Kinsey’s fingers, leant forward and took his big brother’s cock in his mouth.

“Ohhh fuck me, it’s been far too long since your mouth has been around my cock”, said Tyler, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he held onto Bode’s head, sewing his fingers through his hair and bouncing his cock off the back of Bode’s throat.

Bode coughed and smiled as he pulled away and stared up at Tyler.

“But I literally gave you a blowjob before bed last night”, said Bode with a smile, wondering if his big brother’s memory was fuzzy as he took his cock back in his mouth.

“Oh, pot calling kettle black much? Mum was here all day yesterday, but I thought you said mom had to be out of the house?” quipped Kinsey, she pulled a face and gazed up at her brother with a cheeky grin.

“She was taking a bath and she asked me to make sure Bode got to bed on time. What would you do if you saw that cute little butt getting naked as he changed into his PJs?” said Tyler, laughing and trying to prevent another argument.

“It’s not like I was fingering him in the middle of the day while mom was in the same room”, he said sarcastically, which is exactly what Kinsey had been doing.

“She was sitting next to us at one point”, said Kinsey, grinning as she dived between Bode’s sweet little cheeks and pulled them apart, teasing the asshole she’d been fingering for the best part of an hour, with her tongue.

“Fuck, Kinsey. You’re lucky I’m too horny to get mad”, said Tyler, he couldn’t stop smiling as he forced his little brother to suck his cock so hard he gagged.

“No fighting!” exclaimed Bode, as Tyler’s cock bounced out of his mouth, he grabbed it with one hand and looked back at Kinsey, her tongue still buried between his cheeks and making him happy.

“Sorry buddy, we both love playing with you so much, and each other. We just have to be careful, even though we have the head key, it could still get out of control if we got caught. We have to keep it a…” Bode cut Tyler off before he could finish.

“A secret, I know! God, both of you remind me every day, I know what we’re doing is naughty, that’s what makes it so much fun”, he said sweetly, with a tone of excitement as he raised his eyebrows.

“You really love it though, don’t ya?” asked Tyler, grinning at his little brother, amazed that his life hadn’t ended the day he raped Bode.

“Mmhmm”, he mumbled enthusiastically with a mouthful of Tyler’s cock.

“You’re so lucky he liked it right away, given that I caught you the first time you two fucked”, said Kinsey, her lips glistening with her own saliva after she’d spent the last few minutes digging between Bode’s little cheeks with her tongue.

“Oh boy do I know it”, said Tyler, as he stroked Bode’s hair and smiled at his little brother while he sucked him off.

“But that’s what happens when you combine booze, depression and a naked Bode in bed with me”, said Tyler, half smiling to himself, seeing as fucking Bode and Kinsey had cured most, if not all of his depression and drinking.

“I’ll never forget that crazy night, the three of us naked in bed together, Bode between us all naked and sweaty. I’ve never felt so close to you both”, said Kinsey, getting all sappy as they both listened to the sweet sound of Bode sucking Tyler’s cock.

“It was pretty amazing, I can’t believe it happened, even now, six months later. When I started with Bode I figured he would just hate every second of it, I was so down after dad, I literally thought I’d throw myself in front of a bus when I was done. But you both saved me that night, I never imagined this is where it would end up”, said Tyler, happy and emotional.

Kinsey stood up and wrapped her arms around her big brother, she gazed down and watched as their little brother went to town on him.

“Bode, let me take your top off, you don’t want Tyler cumming all over you. Not while you’re dressed at least”, said Kinsey, acting the responsible one, as she bent down and unzipped his hoodie.

“Nope, cum goes in my tummy!” exclaimed Bode, as he lifted his T-shirt and rubbed his tummy in the sweetest way.

“Too much! I’d like more of it in my tummy”, said Kinsey playfully, as she lifted his T-shirt off and tickled him to the floor in fits of giggles; his naked little body writhing around in nothing but socks.

“I think you’re both still wearing far too many clothes”, said Tyler, as he stood with his hands on his hips, half joking. Referring to Bode covering his cute little toes and Kinsey still covering everything.

Bode happily obliged and took them off, he reached forward as he sat naked on the floor and grabbed them in both hands, pulled the tips of his socks with such excitement they almost ripped.

“First one to Kinsey’s room gets their toes sucked first!” exclaimed Bode, as he scrambled across the floor on his hands and knees, finally he got to his feet as he ran barefoot and buck naked through the hallway and upstairs to Kinsey’s room.

“I still can’t believe how much he’s into this, and we’ve been doing it for six months now, you think I’d be used to it”, said Tyler.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it, I wake up most mornings and pull a funny face, which usually turns into a smile when I imagine that little brother of ours, naked. You too, of course”, said Kinsey, she grabbed her brother’s cock, it was still soaked in Bode’s saliva. She pulled him closer, their lips pressed together as they shared a sweet, sensual kiss.

“I’ve never really asked you much about that night, but what made you go for Bode? Apart from the obvious, I had no idea you were into boys”, said Kinsey, she took his hand and both sets of her brothers’ clothes and walked slowly towards a very excited Bode.

“I honestly don’t know, that night, up until everything kicked off with Bode, it’s just a blur. I sobered up when I decided what I wanted to do to him, I knew you’d be home soon, but I didn’t care. I’d never really thought about boys, my age or Bode’s, not in that way. But when I started raping him, it felt so natural, I wondered if I was really gay deep down. But then you came and joined in and I realised I just loved both”, explained Tyler, happy to use the word rape with Kinsey, it wasn’t a negative thing to them, just the start of something incredible.

“Cool, I figured that was the case, but I wanted to ask, given how much you love anal, and Bode”, said Kinsey.

“I love every inch of that boy’s body, toes to… tongue”, he said, pausing to think of something and realising how weird it sounded.

“But you too Kins, every inch”, he said, as he paused on the stairs and shoved his hand inside her jeans.

Tyler pinned her against the wall and she dropped the bundle of clothes. His lips pressed into hers as he pushed his hand lower and forced two fingers inside her soaking wet cunt.

“Holy shit you’re wet, you know Bode is gonna fly between your legs when he sees that”, said Tyler, as he slowly pulled his fingers out and deposited the mess on her tummy.

Tyler bent down, lifted his sister’s top up and tasted the mess he made on her tummy.

“Why do you think I’ve still got my clothes on. He would’ve made such a mess on the sofa, and I know how happy he’s gonna be when he sees it”, said Kinsey, smiling down at her brother as he looked up into her eyes.

Kinsey took Tyler’s fingers and sucked them, not afraid of her own cum, or anyone else’s.

“Shit, I think I left the lube on the sofa”, said Kinsey, realising how huge a mistake that could be as she rushed downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief, she found it right away, along with a small stain where she’d been fingering Bode.

“I think Bode liked mom sitting so close when I was playing with his ass. He had an orgasm in my lap and hid it so well, he buried his face in my chest and pretended to just cuddle me, but I could feel his little hole twitching like it does, he definitely had an orgasm”, explained Kinsey happily.

“Weren’t you worried she’d catch you or hear it?” asked Tyler.

“No fear, remember”, said Kinsey, as she tapped two fingers to the side of her head.

“You’re crazy, but I love it!” exclaimed Tyler, as he grabbed her head in both hands and shook her.

“What’s life without a little risk? I was getting ice cream with Bode a few days ago, and I fingered him against the counter, no one noticed”, said Kinsey, revealing a more stupid risk she’d taken.

“Fuck Kinsey, what if someone had seen you?” said Tyler, looking less impressed now.

“It was fine, it was just Scot. I only did it because I had the head key with me, I haven’t done anything else like that”, said Kinsey, totally lying.

“Let’s go fuck our little brother and calm down, forget about it”, said Kinsey, grinning and putting on a fake gangster accent as she ran ahead of him.

Tyler just shook his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment, wondering what else she’d been getting up to with Bode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment =) XXX


	2. Just Like Any Other Saturday - Pt 2

“Oh my god, these are so cool!” screamed Bode, Tyler hurried and forgot about his sister’s wildly dangerous actions and wondered what Bode was so excited about.

Tyler walked into Kinsey’s room, he immediately wondered how she got it all, her bed was covered in sex toys. They were all brand new, the trio had never had any sex toys before, apart from what they improvised with. Bode had been begging them both for a butt plug and a set of beads, after both Kinsey and Tyler had been watching porn with him separately.

Bode had already ripped apart one box and found the anal beads, and Kinsey had just popped the first one inside him when Tyler walked in on them.

“Tyler look! Kinsey got me anal beads!” he shouted so loudly, Tyler was a little concerned.

“Ok, that’s fucking hot, I don’t care what you did to get all of this, but… what did you do to get it all?” asked Tyler, but without the usual accusatory tone, as he took a turn popping a lubricated bead inside his little brother.

“I went shopping earlier with the best discount card”, said Kinsey, she pointed to her bedside table, the anywhere key hung from a mirror.

“I googled sex shops in Hawaii and liberated some of their stock before they opened. I brought it all back here, then I went back and sun bathed on a nudist beach for an hour, that was fun!” exclaimed Kinsey, grinning.

“Holy crap, how did you get to a nudist beach? And why Hawaii?” asked Tyler, suddenly forgetting the theft.

“Timezones, sex shops were shut there, and I found some couple’s blog and they managed to sneak a few pictures on one of the best nudist beaches, there was a lifeguard station that had a door on it, so anywhere key to the rescue again”, explained Kinsey.

“Were there people on the beach?” asked Tyler, with a look of excitement on his face.

“Tons, it was early, but I guess nudist beaches in Hawaii are popular. I got told off for having my clothes on the second I stepped out of the door, so I stripped in front of a bunch of strangers, that’s a thrill I never imagined I’d have”, said Kinsey, her lack of fear made it incredibly easy.

“Fuck, that’s cool, you have to take me there”, said Tyler, thankful Bode was too distracted by shoving anal beads inside his own asshole to hear about the beach.

“Hey Bode,” said Kinsey playfully, “Look what I got you”, she said, as she pulled her jeans down and spread her cheeks.

“Woah! What’s that?” he asked, his eyes lit up, focussed on the toy inside Kinsey’s ass while a single bead dangled between his legs as he got onto all fours.

“It’s something I want you to wear for me, it comes with this little gadget, and when you press this button it makes it vibrate”, explained Kinsey, as she handed the remote to Bode and showed him what button to press.

“Hold your hand here… ahhhh, that feels nice”, exclaimed Kinsey, Bode pressed the button before she could finish what she was saying.

She held Bode’s hand to the toy and he felt it vibrate as he held the button down. Kinsey loved how it felt and was incredibly happy she got more than one of these.

“Holy shit, Kins. You must’ve cleared them out, where are we gonna hide all of it?” asked Tyler, as he noticed a huge pile of sex toys the other side of her bed, including the pile on the bed.

“I’m pretty sure I stole like, two grands worth of toys. That bag in the corner is full of lube, we’ve got enough to pound all three of our butts until we hit college”, said Kinsey happily.

“And we can just hide it in my closet for now, if mom finds it, I’ll just remove the memory when she sits me down for a talk”, laughed Kinsey.

“But I bet if we find the right key and the right lock, there will be some secret room we could set up as our sex dungeon”, said Kinsey, her eyes full of excitement.

“Shit, that does sound fun”, said Tyler, with the biggest grin on his face.

“Bode, you wanna pull your new toy out of me and try it?” asked Kinsey, she tapped playfully on the vibrator embedded inside her.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” he said excitedly, his tongue lolling in the air.

“Good boy, I’ve been wearing this thing for hours though. I haven’t tried to take it out, you’ll have to pull hard”, said Kinsey, she spread her cheeks and gave him something to hold on to.

“Hours? Holy shit”, said Tyler, impressed.

“Yeah, when I got back from the beach, I was so horny I just grabbed the first thing I could wear and shoved it in. Some guy spent half the time chatting me up, I was so wet”, said Kinsey, she winced as Bode’s little fingers tugged on the toy.

“It’s really in there!” exclaimed Bode, happily.

“How old was he?” asked Tyler.

“Early twenties I think, didn’t ask, but he kinda asked me back to his hotel to fool around later tonight”, said Kinsey, she smiled as the first notch of the vibrator popped out.

“What!? It’s still in there!” exclaimed Bode, surprised as the toy hung on in there, while one thick beaded end was out.

“What did you say? Does he know you’re only fourteen?” asked Tyler, feeling overprotective.

“I said I’d think about it, and I don’t think so, but guessing by the raging erection he was trying to hide and my almost complete lack of tits, I don’t think he cares if he does know”, said Kinsey playfully, as the last two slightly smaller bumpy parts of the toy came out in one final pull and Bode fell back on the bed in a fit of giggling.

“Holy shit, you’re huge!” exclaimed Tyler, gazing wide eyed at the huge gape the toy left behind.

“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Bode, his fingers desperately searched out his sister’s gaping ass hole and played with it.

“Jesus, Bode could fit his entire hand inside you”, said Tyler, impressed and turned on, as Kinsey took her jumper off and started to get undressed.

“Yep!” exclaimed Bode, he balled up his tiny fist and pushed against his sister’s huge hole. The lube she used to put the toy in helped guide his little hand.

“Oh fuck. That feels so good”, moaned Kinsey, her jumper hung from one arm as she reached behind and grabbed Bode’s wrist.

Bode flexed his fingers inside his sister, he teased her warm insides with his entire hand, all three of them with huge smiles as they experienced something new and exciting.

“Is this fisting?” asked Bode, gazing up at his big brother.

“It is little man, you’re fisting your sister”, said Tyler proudly.

“How does Bode know that word?” asked Kinsey, with a smile.

“Tyler and I watch porn too, he showed me a video of two guys fisting each other and taking turns!” he said excitedly.

“He sounds so cute saying, fisting. I watch porn with him too”, said Kinsey, she smiled at her big brother, she had no idea they’d both been showing him porn.

“You watch porn with Kinsey too? I thought that was our thing”, said Tyler, feigning jealousy as he smiled and grabbed Bode’s wrist, wriggling it around his sister’s asshole.

“Uh huh,” he said confidently, “Kinsey mostly shows me feet porn and something called deep throat, where men choke girls with their dick, sometimes the men smack the girls in the face!” said Bode excitedly, his voice made it all sound so sweet and innocent.

“Oh really”, said Tyler, again feigning a little jealousy.

“What does Tyler show you?” asked Kinsey.

“A lot of anal! Usually just guys having sex. Sometimes we just take it in turns picking random videos”, explained Bode.

“Sounds fun”, said Kinsey, as she grabbed Bode’s wrist and pulled his hand out of her asshole.

“What other toys did you get?” asked Bode, as he wiped his lube covered hand on his tummy.

“I don’t even know, I just went mad and grabbed anything that looked fun. I got a bunch of strapons so I can fuck your cute little butt without the identity key, Tyler’s butt too”, said Kinsey, she looked up and her big brother and he smiled.

“There’s dildos, tails, vibrators, plugs, beads. That big box is like, some kind of machine that fucks you, it was the most expensive thing in the shop. This bag of goodies is probably the most useful, as we won’t have to get lube for like, ten years now”, laughed Kinsey, she tipped a huge carrier bag full of lube out on her bed.

“Every flavour, colour and type you could imagine”, said Kinsey, she finished getting undressed and finally joined her brothers being completely naked.

“Here’s the best flavour though”, said Kinsey, as she jumped on the bed, spread her legs and beckoned Bode over.

He spied the glistening mess between his sister’s legs and dived forward, eyes wide and tongue hanging out. His little hands wrapped around her thighs, his fingers dug into her thighs as he started lapping at every wet, cum soaked spot he could find. As much fun as the toys would be, for Bode, the best thing was his brother and sister.

Tyler smiled and watched his baby brother lick Kinsey clean. He traced his fingers along the back of Bode’s leg and made it kick up. Tyler laid beside him and grabbed his ankle, fulfilling the bet Bode laid out as he ran upstairs, he wrapped his mouth around his little brother’s toes and made him smile.

“Mmm, no fair”, moaned Kinsey playfully, she stretched out her hands and wanted a foot of her own to suck.

Tyler and Kinsey had both developed a passionate love of feet, they adored Bode’s and spent more time sucking his toes than his cock, which he really didn’t mind. Tyler and Bode were more than happy to suck Kinsey’s too, they could easily spend an entire play session dedicated to their feet. Even if they were often wrapped around Tyler’s cock giving him a footjob.

“You really love having your toes sucked”, said Kinsey, she noticed his attention was divided as she stroked his hair, he was really enjoying what his big brother was doing to them.

Bode nodded, looked up at his big sister and smiled with a sweet look of satisfaction on his face, and Kinsey’s juices, as Tyler was teasing the bottom of his toes with the tip of his tongue.

“How did you get into feet? It’s one of those weird fetishes that I don’t remember when I started liking them, I just do”, said Tyler, as he paused at sucking Bode’s cute toes.

“Back in California, I dated a guy who was really into my feet, so I guess it just comes from that”, explained Kinsey, although she realised she was probably about to get another telling off from Tyler.

“Some guy? How old were you both?” he asked, as he realised his shock was a little hypocritical, given that he’d be sucking his six year old brother’s toes.

“Remember our neighbours, their son Theo? We fucked for like a year when I was twelve, although he spent most of his time on these”, said Kinsey, she flexed her toes and smiled.

“Holy shit, Kins. Wasn’t he like twenty five?” asked Tyler, shocked but secretly impressed.

“Twenty six, we had a lot of fun”, she said, grinning.

“Why do you think I failed every exam and class that year, I wasn’t hanging out with a bad crowd like dad thought. Theo’s parents didn’t get home until seven most nights, I’d go straight over after school every day and we’d fuck. I still send him pictures of my feet every week”, said Kinsey, proudly.

“How did you two even get together?” asked Tyler.

“Did you ever hear mom telling me to close my curtains? You could see right into my bedroom from Theo’s, one day I caught him watching me get dressed and I liked it. So I got undressed and showed off. Then I went to his house after school, walked in and just stripped off in front of him. That was the day I lost my virginity”, said Kinsey, happily.

Tyler felt like he should tell Kinsey off, far too often he adopted the big brother role and pissed her off, but he was actually impressed. 

“That’s pretty damn cool. But I’d be careful who else you tell, you could get him in a lot of trouble if the wrong people found out”, said Tyler, he smiled and went back to his favourite little toes, Bode’s.

Bode spent several long minutes oblivious to their conversation as he lapped his sister clean, and replaced her cum and discharge with a lot of his own saliva.

“Ok, I can’t wait any longer”, said Tyler, firmly.

He crawled between Bode’s legs, squeezed his cute little ass and smiled at several anal beads still resting inside him, while his face was still buried between Kinsey’s legs.

“If I don’t fuck you now, I’ll explode”, said Tyler, he gazed hungrily at his ass and felt something hit his chest.

“Oww”, he said plainly, he looked down at a new chocolate flavoured lube Kinsey had thrown his way.

“You wanna be on top, or shall I just take you like this?” asked Tyler, but Bode didn’t respond, he was too busy between his sister’s legs to hear him.

“Bode!” shouted Tyler, he smacked his bum to get his attention, finally he looked back at his brother.

“What?” he asked happily, he quite enjoyed Tyler smacking his bum, the beads made it feel nice.

“I’m gonna explode if I don’t put my dick inside you. Wanna be on top?” he asked again, now he had his attention and was feeling a little lazy.

“Ok!” exclaimed Bode, he sounded so excited, like it was the first time they’d ever done it, even though Tyler had been fucking Bode four or five times a week for six months.

“Wait! Don’t get up yet,” started Tyler, he pushed Bode back onto the bed, “I need to take these out first, you’re full of anal beads!” exclaimed Tyler proudly.

“Oh yeah, I’d forgot they were even in”, said Bode happily, he wiggled his bum and reminded himself while the beads jostled around inside him.

Tyler grabbed the fifth bead that was still hanging out of him. He was tempted to try and push it in to see if he could take it, but he was so horny that he felt like just pulling them out was enough to send him over the edge.

Tyler pulled at the string of anal beads and smiled as Bode’s asshole ballooned out as the first one tried to escape his tiny hole.

“Ahhhh, that hurts!” exclaimed Bode, as he looked over his shoulder and pulled at his butt.

“I know. But it’ll be over quickly, it’s best if Tyler just pulls hard and gets it over with”, explained Kinsey, Bode looked back at his big sister and she grabbed his hands.

“How would you know?” asked Tyler naively, expecting Kinsey to have an answer.

“Theo had a part time job when we fucked, he spent most of his money on toys that were too big for me”, said Kinsey, smiling.

“I can’t believe I’m only finding out about him now, we’ve been fucking for six months. Wow”, said Tyler, fairly impressed but trying not to show it again, as he pulled the first bead out of Bode’s butt and heard him scream for the first time ever.

“Ahhhh owww, ow ow!” screamed Bode sweetly, he squeezed his sister’s hands as she saw tears in his eyes.

“Holy shit, these seem so much bigger on the way out”, said Tyler, he smiled and wasn’t bothered at all about the pain they caused his little brother.

“Just three more, I think. The next one will be easier”, said Kinsey, trying her best to calm him down.

Tyler pulled the next one and watched his little bum balloon out as it did with the first. It popped out and another scream followed, along with tears.

“Just pull hard, get it over with”, said Kinsey quietly, thinking the quicker it was over the better.

Tyler agreed and did as Kinsey suggested. He pulled hard on the last two beads, thankfully Bode was a lot looser after the first two had wrecked his hole a little already. But it didn’t stop him screaming.

Kinsey put her hand over his mouth to muffle the screams and felt tears rolling down his little face. Tyler pulled the last two beads out in quick succession and stared with his mouth open at the huge gape they left. He was used to a little gape with Bode, after they had sex. But this was truly something else.

Bode crawled up Kinsey’s naked body and she wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed into her almost flat chest.

“Keep sex toys to a minimum when Mom is home. Bode can’t scream like that whenever we take something out. Maybe there’s a good Bode sized butt plug amongst the mountain of toys that would be a good starter”, said Tyler, always the sensible one and thinking to the future, and stretching.

Tyler laid next to Kinsey and shared a pillow with her as he stared at Bode’s tear soaked face.

“Sorry that hurt buddy, I guess toys can be worse on the way out. You ok?” asked Tyler, he pulled a sweet face and stroked Bode’s hair.

“Yeah”, he said happily, with a smile.

“They felt really nice, but they just hurt when you pulled them out”, said Bode, sweetly.

“I know, it’ll just take some time getting used to big toys. You cried the first few times we had sex too, remember? But you were bouncing up and down on my cock in no time”, said Tyler, happy to see a smile on Bode’s face again.

Bode nodded and smiled up at his sister as they shared a sweet kiss.

“You still feel up to some fun? I wanna fuck you even more after watching those beads stretch your cute butt”, said Tyler playfully, as he squeezed Bode’s bum.

“Yeah!” he said excitedly, Bode jumped to his feet, so excited to have sex with Tyler, even though his face was still soaked in tears.

“This is Captain Bode, requesting permission to dock, over”, he said playfully, as he made radio noises and turned it into a game as he often did, which Tyler was always happy to play along with.

“That’s uhhh a big negative, we need lubrication on the docking gear, standby, over”, said Tyler seriously, he knew Bode loved it when he really joined in.

Tyler handed Bode the chocolate lube that Kinsey threw at him and his eyes lit up at reading the label, but he stayed in character.

“Captain Bode, applying the chocolate lube to docking gear, over”, Bode popped the cap and squeezed hard, sending a swathe of chocolatey, brown lube all over Tyler’s package.

Bode threw the bottle aside and rubbed his hands all over Tyler. He smothered his hard cock with the lube and smiled at the familiar fun feeling, especially when he didn’t have to worry about how much he used. It didn’t take much and Tyler was covered in the chocolatey goop, Bode lapped at the palm of his hand and smiled, it tasted good, especially to a six year old, even if it was just lube.

“This is Captain Bode,” he started, as he stood up and rubbed both hands between his cheeks and lubed up his own asshole, “Lubrication complete, requesting Tyler’s cock to dock with Captain Bode’s butt, over”.

Tyler looked at him with the goofiest grin, he’d never felt so close to his little brother as he did in this moment. All the silly soldier play made it even more exciting and crazy.

“Docking approved, you’re free to land on Tyler’s cock, Captain Bode. Welcome home and enjoy the ride”, said Tyler, as if he was welcoming a ship back from a long time out in space, while he pulled his foreskin back and aimed his cock to the skies.

“You two are such goofy idiots”, said Kinsey sweetly, as she laid her head on Tyler’s shoulder and watched as Captain Bode slowly dropped to his knees with Tyler’s help, and made all sorts of noises, inadvertently spitting all over Tyler’s chest.

He completely missed the first landing, but quickly readjusted and a few seconds later there was a sweet, satisfying sound as Tyler’s well lubricated cock sunk all seven inches inside Bode’s asshole in an instant.

“Ahhhh, docking complete, over”, said Bode, with the cheesiest grin, he nodded at Tyler and Kinsey, he looked very pleased with himself as he grinded against Tyler’s cock.

“I bet you two have fucked when Mom’s been in the house, how has she never caught you?” asked Kinsey, she knew how much they both loved fucking, there’s no way Tyler would be able to always resist Bode’s cute butt, especially as he flashed them with it all the time.

“Luck, and I’m careful, always lock the door, but I really have only fucked him a few times when she’s been home. I got in late after a few drinks once and wanted a bath, I woke Bode up and he appeared in the door as I was about to get in. So he joined me and we had sex in the bath. Mom knocked on the door and was pissed at me, but she didn’t come in as the door was locked and I was in the bath. But Bode was literally on my dick. If she opened the door, she would’ve caught us”, said Tyler, he realised he just gave Kinsey an excuse to be reckless.

“Bath sex with Bode is fun, we did it a few days ago, didn’t we”, said Kinsey, as she playfully squeezed his side and Tyler felt his asshole tighten around his cock.

Bode nodded as he pressed his hands into Tyler’s chest and casually rocked back and forth on his cock. Kinsey always felt a surge of emotion when she watched her brother’s have sex, it was the sweetest expression of love, at least when they did it. Bode was always so happy and into it, he loved every second.

“Can your big sister share when you’re done?” asked Kinsey, meaning a share of Tyler’s cum, if she didn’t ask, she never got any as Bode always hogged it all.

“Hmm, maybe,” started Bode, as he looked behind at his scrunched up feet, “If you lick my toes”, he said insistently.

“Oh alright”, said Kinsey, she made it sound like a chore as she rolled her eyes, but she loved any chance to give Bode’s cute, little feet some attention.

Kinsey reluctantly gave up her prime viewing spot, crawled behind her brothers and laid on her tummy between Tyler’s legs. She watched for a moment, Tyler’s cock disappeared again and again inside Bode.

Bode quickly flexed his toes and looked down at Kinsey, so she quickly gave them the attention he desired. She kicked her legs up behind and ran her fingers all over Bode’s feet, teased his toes and his scrunched up sole with her tongue. He giggled and jerked his foot a little, as he often did, but Kinsey knew she was doing something right.

Kinsey’s emotions got the better of her though, she quickly moved from Bode’s cute little feet up his thigh, she kissed every inch of bare skin along the way. He jerked and looked down at her as she teased his tummy with her tongue. Kinsey grinded against Tyler’s leg and smiled at him.

Kinsey wrapped her arms around Bode, embraced him and turned his face towards hers. She made out with him while he slowly fucked Tyler. All three of them shared in the sweet moment, Bode’s experienced little mouth so well trained after so much kissing with Kinsey and Tyler. Kissing was something they could do whenever they liked, if they were careful.

“My turn”, said Tyler, he quickly grabbed Bode’s arm and yanked him away from Kinsey as she made a disapproving noise.

Tyler wrapped his hands under each of Bode’s arms and squeezed tightly, he nearly pulled every inch out of his bum. Tyler thrust and lifted his hips off the bed, but his cock popped out and rode between Bode’s little cheeks.

Kinsey stole a little lube as it oozed out of Bode’s tiny gape, coated two fingers and searched for Tyler’s hole. They hadn’t always been so open and kinky with each other, but the day Tyler asked Kinsey to finger him too, she couldn’t have been happier, especially as Bode joined in too.

Kinsey stroked her big brother’s cock with a smile on her face, as she listened to the sweet sound of her brothers making out while she easily shoved two fingers inside Tyler’s asshole. She gently stroked him to keep him hard, Kinsey dug her fingers deeper inside his asshole and teased his prostate, which always made him smile.

“Fuck, I can’t hold on any longer”, exclaimed Tyler, as he pulled away from Bode’s lips, reached down and grabbed his little ankles.

Tyler guided Bode’s feet to his throbbing shaft, Bode looked back over one shoulder, he knew exactly what was happening. Kinsey smiled as she saw the happy look on her little brother’s face, she helped Tyler through the best orgasm, as she finger fucked him and watched Tyler awkwardly, but very effectively, jerk himself off with Bode’s feet.

Bode curled his toes up and stroked his brother’s cock, after a few short thrusts through his toes, Tyler fired his yummy warm cum all over Bode’s toes, bum and back; he loaded his little brother up like tray of tiny, warm delicious treats.

“That was quick, even for you”, said Kinsey. Tyler could usually last a lot longer, but he came quicker than ever.

“I’m not complaining. That was incredible”, said Tyler, his breathing laboured and eyes shut as he felt Kinsey trace her tongue up his shaft and suck the tip clean, she got a taste before Bode took it all.

“Heyyyy”, exclaimed Bode, sweetly. Deeply disappointed that he didn’t get to suck Tyler clean.

“Let me lick you clean and I’ll save it for you, deal?” said Kinsey, she offered to deliver a taste of Tyler’s cum, seeing as most of it was spread all over his bum, back and toes. Three places that weren’t very easy to get to.

“Ok”, he said, a little upset as he kicked one leg up, reached back and scooped up a little cum with one finger from his toes.

Bode sucked his finger clean with a smile on his face, while Kinsey loaded up her mouth with every drop of cum she could find. She sucked Bode’s toes, tongued between his little crack and lapped up every drop of cum.

The second Kinsey was done, she held her brother’s load in her mouth with a smile, she found it quite funny and struggled not to blow it all back over Bode. She grabbed his thigh and rolled him onto his back, off of Tyler. She crawled over his naked, wriggling body and brought her brother’s load down over his face.

“Open wide”, mumbled Kinsey, she laughed and spat half of it in Bode’s face by mistake. But she went with it, even though he didn’t look too happy, as soon as her lips met with Bode’s, he was happy again.

Kinsey snowballed Tyler’s load straight into Bode’s mouth and shared a hot, passionate kiss while Tyler watched. Then Kinsey dutifully licked up the mess she made of Bode’s face, he giggled and squirmed as he enjoyed every little lick.

“Will we ever stop having sex?” Bode suddenly asked.

“What, you mean today?” asked Kinsey, confused.

“No, I know we will today, when mom gets home. But, I mean, like in the future. Will we ever have to stop when I get older?” he asked, a tone of concern in his voice that told them both he didn’t want to.

“I don’t know. I haven’t given it that much thought, I can’t ever imagine wanting to stop having sex with you or Tyler. Maybe when we get older, one of us might want to stop. But that doesn’t mean all three of us have to”, said Kinsey, she smiled and could see Bode was satisfied.

Kinsey’s phone lit up on her bedside table and vibrated as a message came through. She grabbed her phone and sat up on Bode, playfully grinding herself against his hard, tiny cock.

“It’s from the guy I met earlier, just checking… holy shit!” exclaimed Kinsey, she interrupted herself, surprised by the huge dick pic that he’d sent with the message.

“What?” asked Tyler, he looked more alive and interested after his post orgasm melancholy.

Kinsey turned the phone and showed him, she knew he’d like it.

“Holy shit, that’s the guy that wants to meet up with you?” asked Tyler.

“Yeah. He asked if I still want to meet later and sent me his room number. He thinks I’m staying at the same hotel”, explained Kinsey.

“Damn, are you really gonna meet this guy? He’s definitely a lot older” said Tyler, a little worried for his sister.

“Are you telling me, that if you were in my position, you wouldn’t meet him? He obviously wants to fuck”, said Kinsey, her lack of fear and recently rekindled love of sex meant she’d already made her mind up.

“He is hot, well, what I can see of him in that picture”, said Kinsey, referring to the dick pic and the well toned abs he could see in it.

“Let me see!” exclaimed Bode, as he tried to grab Kinsey’s phone.

“Hey! I’ll show you, but I’m holding the phone” exclaimed Kinsey.

“This boy wants to have sex with you?” asked Bode, his eyes lit up at the sight of the stranger’s thick, nine inch cock on Kinsey’s phone.

“Can I come and have sex with him too?” asked Bode, entirely serious, he didn’t realise how insane his request was.

Kinsey just smiled and looked like she was considering it. Tyler knew she was, just from the look on her face.

“Absolutely not!” exclaimed Tyler, before Kinsey could think up a plan to take him.

“Why not?” asked Bode, serious and sounding extremely put out.

“I’ve told you, it’s the reason we have to keep all of this a secret. You’re too young, kids aren’t meant to do the things we do together. You can only do this with us, until you’re our age, then you can fuck whoever you want”, explained Tyler, surprised that he had to say it again.

“But I thought Kinsey wasn’t old enough either?” said Bode, trying to work around what Tyler was saying so he could go.

“Well, she’s not, but fourteen is quite a lot older than six”, said Tyler, he tried to sound stern like a father, to stop him asking again.

“I’ll try and take lots of pictures”, said Kinsey, which put a smile back on Bode’s face.

“And how about as Kinsey gets to have all the fun tonight, you can sleep in my bed and we’ll lock my door”, said Tyler, which he knew would take his mind off of Kinsey’s date.

“Can we have sex?” asked Bode, with reserved excitement, even though he’d literally just been fucked by his big brother.

“Yes we can have sex. But we’ll have to be quiet, mom will be home”, said Tyler.

“Toys?” asked Bode playfully, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the enormous pile of stolen sex toys Kinsey had acquired.

“Yes,” started Tyler, playfully reluctant, “But nothing so big that you scream when I take it out, not while mom’s home”.

“Ok”, he said happily, he smiled and crawled out from under Kinsey, rolled over on top of Tyler and dove between his legs to suck his cock, which gave him the sweetest view of Bode, his legs spread on his chest.

“Should I send a picture back?” asked Kinsey, as she rested her cheek against Tyler's shoulder and held the phone up with the dick pic still showing, while Tyler sucked Bode’s toes.

“If you want,” said Tyler, he resigned himself to the fact his fourteen year old sister was about to exchange nudes with someone a lot older, “Just remember he thinks you’re in the same hotel”.

Kinsey smiled, Tyler wasn’t as dumb as he pretended to be at times she thought.

“Be right back”, said Kinsey, as she exploded out of bed, playfully slapped Bode’s butt and ran for her bedroom door.

Kinsey ran down the hallway completely naked and into the bathroom. She stood in the shower, thinking it was probably the only place that would work in this house, to make it look like the hotel.

She stepped into the shower and made her face and chest all wet, aimed her phone at a flattering angle and tried to take the best shot she could with her almost entirely flat chest.

Kinsey did her best not to look fourteen, she smiled and tried to look sultry, pinched a nipple with two fingers and took a few different angles. She was happy with it, which was rare for any pictures she took of herself.

“I’ll be there, can’t wait. Six ok?” wrote Kinsey, as she added the picture and thought of the time difference, that would be about midnight for her as it was.

“Six is great, I can’t wait. You’re so hot”, he quickly replied, clearly he enjoyed the picture Kinsey sent back.

Kinsey smiled to herself, she was more excited about meeting him for sex than she let on. Her lack of fear and lust for all things sexual and naughty made it so much more exciting.

She quickly snapped another photo between her legs and managed to capture a perfectly focussed shot of her wet, bald lips. She sent it back with another message, kind of related to the picture.

“I want you in here, but I’m small, you won’t fit it all in. Do you like anal?” she asked, which immediately confirmed to the complete stranger that she was sexually experienced and willing.

“Damn, you’re so wet, I love that. I will happily bury every inch in your asshole, I have plenty of lube ;)” he replied, not put off at the suggestion of anal sex.

She quickly searched the name of the hotel online and found a bunch of pictures, including a shot of a hotel cleaning cupboard that looked like the perfect door to enter through.

Kinsey practically skipped back to her bedroom, so excited to meet a complete stranger for sex for the first time, and to make things even better, she got to have sex with her brothers all day.

Kinsey turned on the spot, her bare feet twisted on the floorboards as she stared at her brothers playing with another new toy. Bode was on all fours, straddling Tyler as he kept sucking his cock, while his big brother fucked him with the toy.

“I like this one!” exclaimed Bode, he spotted Kinsey and looked up with a smile, accidentally drooling on Tyler’s cock.

“I knew you‘d like that, it’s a prostate milker. It’s angled to hit that sweet spot inside your butt”, said Kinsey, playfully. Tyler had already worked that much out and had been doing just that to Bode for the last few minutes.

“I’m meeting that guy tonight, midnight”, said Kinsey, she showed Tyler the pictures she sent him.

“I bet he liked those. Do you even know his name? Or is he just, beach guy?” asked Tyler, as he saw the contact name on her messages.

“He did, and he told me his name when we first met, but I was kinda distracted by his huge cock a few inches from my face. So he’s just, beach guy”, said Kinsey, not bothered about it.

Kinsey jumped on the bed and crawled up to Bode. She nuzzled his head and made him look up, the siblings shared a sweet kiss, Bode’s lips flavoured by Tyler’s cock and precum.

Tyler, turned on by Bode and Kinsey kissing, upped his game on Bode’s sweet little butt, gliding the lubed up milker over Bode’s sweet spot and brought him to one of his rare but incredibly cute orgasms.

“Shit, ahhhhh!” exclaimed Bode, surprised by the intensity of the orgasm, he looked so cute as he pulled away from Kinsey’s lips and enjoyed himself.

Bode rarely had an orgasm, Tyler and Kinsey usually saw to their own needs before his, and as much as Bode enjoyed it, he just loved playing with his brother and sister, whatever they did together.

But this time was special, this time he did something neither Tyler or Kinsey expected, he came.

“Holy shit! Kinsey, look. Bode’s cumming!” exclaimed Tyler, as his little cock throbbed and ejaculated an impressive amount onto Tyler’s bare chest, for his age at least.

“What? Really?” she asked, so excited she left the cute sight of Bode’s cum face and went to see.

“Oh my god, he is, and you haven’t changed anything with the key?” asked Kinsey, seeing as Bode had cum before, but only when they used the identity key to give him a much bigger cock.

“No, not today”, said Tyler, his mouth open in awe as he excitedly tugged at Bode’s little cock and made it ooze with more cum.

“That’s so hot, it must be because of the key and all the times we’ve changed his body. I hoped it might happen eventually, it’s so boring without cum”, said Kinsey, she reached out and teased a large glob of it from Bode’s cock and had a taste.

“Oh my god, it’s so nice. It tastes so sweet”, said Kinsey, her eyes lit up as she licked her fingers clean.

“I guess the milker is living up to its name”, said Tyler, he smiled as he took the chrome toy out of Bode’s cute bum.

“What were you doing to him when he came?” asked Kinsey, as she pulled at Bode’s cheek, as if she’d find some answer in Bode’s gape.

“I was just fucking him with this and playing with his cock. I guess he really liked it”, laughed Tyler, as he played with the mess Bode made on his chest and had a taste.

“Oh wow!” exclaimed Tyler, as he loved the taste just as much as Kinsey did.

“Right!” exclaimed Kinsey, she grinned and tilted her head, happily surprised Tyler thought so too.

“What did I do? That felt amazing!” exclaimed Bode, his little mind overwhelmed by the best orgasm he’d had yet, as he rolled off of Tyler and stared at his chest.

“You had an orgasm and came, just like me and Kinsey. You made all of that, buddy”, said Tyler, proud and impressed by the volume of cum his tiny six year old brother had produced.

“I guess we’ll be playing whack-a-bode a lot more now”, said Tyler, he laughed at the fun name they’d given to jerking their little brother off, a game their mom overheard them mention, but she didn’t really know what it meant.

Bode looked so excited, he bent down and started lapping and slurping loudly at the yummy mess he’d made on Tyler’s chest. Tyler and Kinsey both would’ve liked more, but the sight and sweet ticklish sensation of Bode licking his own cum off his chest was enough, this time.

“Yum!” exclaimed Bode, as he bolted back up, Tyler’s chest was quickly cleared of all cum, the last remnants left glistening on Bode’s lips and chin.

“Did that feel good?” asked Kinsey, as Bode sat back on the bed and pressed a foot into Tyler’s tummy, while he peeled back his foreskin and found another treat as he stroked his little cock and fed it straight into his mouth.

“Ya-huh! That was the best orgasm, ever!” exclaimed Bode.

“Good work, big bro” said Kinsey, she praised Tyler and pressed her hand into his chest and made out with him for a few sweet seconds.

But secretly she was just using that as a cover to get to Bode, she leant across Tyler and dove between Bode’s legs to get at the last of his cum.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Tyler, he playfully tickled Kinsey’s sides, half seriously trying to pull her away, but after a little giggling and pretending he wanted Bode all to himself, he let her go.

Tyler was just as happy to watch Kinsey with Bode, as he was when he played with him. Both of Bode’s older siblings loved watching the other use him, just as much as they liked doing the using.

“I wish we could do this every day”, said Bode, as Kinsey pushed back his foreskin and cleaned every inch of his cum soaked willy with her tongue.

“I know, I think we’d both like that too, but we have to take what we can get”, said Tyler, he smiled and watched them together as he gently tickled the arch of Bode’s foot.

“Hey, what’s this do?” asked Bode, as his head hung over the side of the bed, gazing at the enormous pile of toys.

He picked up a box with a picture of a pink toy on it, with what looked like a tail.

“Oh, these are so cool! You put them inside you and they vibrate, they connect over the internet so I could make it vibrate inside your butt with my phone while I’m at school”, said Kinsey, excitedly.

“I got one for each of us”, said Kinsey, she bent down, grabbed another and handed it to Tyler with a smile.

“Oh cool!” said Bode, he ripped the box open to his new toy while Tyler looked at his.

“Why didn’t we knock off a sex shop weeks ago”, said Tyler.

“I know, that’s exactly what I thought this morning, why do you think my floor is covered in sex toys”, laughed Kinsey.

“Put it inside me!” exclaimed Bode, too excited to say please.

Tyler dropped his vibrating egg on the bed and grabbed some lube, he took the toy from Bode as he’d already extracted it from its packaging, and squirted a little on the end. Kinsey took the toy from Tyler and smothered the pink toy with the lube, while Bode got onto his knees and spread his cheeks for her.

Kinsey teased Bode’s asshole with her finger and slid every inch of it inside his cute little hole, she enjoyed the fun sensation of fingering him before she popped the toy inside.

The pink egg popped in with ease, no harder than Tyler putting his cock inside him, or Kinsey. All three of them had swapped identities and genders at one time or another, the identity key made sure they could all live out any fantasy they wanted. They’d even turned Kinsey and Tyler into a particular girl that Bode had a crush on from his favourite TV show.

“Wicked!” exclaimed Bode, he jumped off the bed and showed his butt, brandishing the pink tail-like protrusion from his asshole.

“That is pretty fucking cute”, said Tyler, as he smiled at Kinsey.

“How do we make it vibrate?” asked Bode, he climbed back on the bed and laid on top of Tyler and kicked his feet up.

“I already downloaded the app to my phone, let me check”, said Kinsey, as she grabbed her phone.

“Does it feel nice?” asked Tyler, while Kinsey looked at her phone.

“Yeah, I love it. It’s the perfect size!” said Bode, he looked incredibly happy with his new toy.

“Can I wear it to school?” he asked, as he gave Tyler his cute puppy dog face, even though he was pretty sure he’d say no.

“Maybe,” started Tyler, as he looked hesitant to say yes, “Let’s just see how it goes, and how much noise it makes”.

“Oh, there’s a button on the toy, I have to press it to sync it to my phone”, said Kinsey, but as she looked up, Bode and Tyler were already making out and didn’t hear her.

Kinsey got to her knees and laid her phone on Bode’s back. Instead of doing the sensible thing and taking the toy out, she shoved her finger inside Bode with the toy still inside him. She fiddled around, feeling for the button and gave Bode an extra thrill.

After about thirty seconds of fingering, Kinsey found the button and pressed down. She tapped a few things on her phone and it started to sync. Kinsey didn’t hesitate to turn it on, or to use its highest setting before he’d even felt the thing vibrate, she hit a mode called earthquake that lasted for sixty seconds.

“Ahhhhhh!” Bode made the sweetest noise, his voice a little shaky as the toy violently shook inside his bum.

“That… feels… amazing”, said Bode, his voice sounded so sweet and happy as he rolled over beside Tyler and started masturbating.

The intense and entirely alien sensation drove Bode wild with excitement. The toy was pressed perfectly against his little button, his prostate attacked by the pink egg shaped toy, he could feel his entire package vibrate along with it as he tugged at his tiny cock. Just before it finished, Bode came to another almighty orgasm. Kinsey and Tyler just watched in awe and excitement as cum shot from their little brother’s cock, his foreskin peeled back and forth rapidly as Bode jerked himself off and fired cum all over his tummy.

“That… was fun”, said Bode, still on a high from the intense orgasm, his little body occasionally convulsed as the toy rested inside him.

Bode sucked on his cum soaked fingers and licked at his hand with a smile on his face the entire time.

“Well that’s my favourite toy, and I haven’t even used it yet”, said Tyler, happy with how quickly Bode came with it.

“I don’t wanna ever take it out”, said Bode, exhausted as his little hands flopped down beside him, his little cock and tummy covered in cum.

Tyler and Kinsey gave each other a look, one that silently said, let’s share. They gently and softly licked Bode clean, his little cock still extra sensitive as Kinsey pulled it back and the siblings tongued it between themselves.

“Shall I turn it back on?” asked Kinsey, as she set her phone down on Bode’s tummy after they were done licking it clean.

“Yes please”, said Bode, his eyes shut and sounding like he was in heaven still.

Kinsey opted for a gentler setting, turning the toy on in a random and unending mode.

“Ahh yeah”, said Bode, he nodded in approval as he spread his legs and enjoyed the sweet sensation.

“I was worried Bode might get bored of sex, but I don’t think we have to worry about that now”, said Tyler, as he smiled at Kinsey and thanked her in his own way.

Bode looked up from the bed at Tyler with the funniest and most bemused expression, like the idea of getting bored by sex was not something that was even possible for Bode.

“Oh god, do you remember that time Bode wet the bed?” asked Kinsey, the sight of Bode’s little prostate hammered by the pink toy made her remember the first time she fingered Bode while he was asleep.

“You mean the time he peed all over me and my bed?” said Tyler, half smiling and emphasising the fact that it was his bed Bode had wet.

“I had no idea that would happen, Bode never told us it made him feel like he needed to pee when we played with his butt”, said Kinsey, she laughed and really didn’t care that Tyler had been soaked in piss.

“Can we have sex? I feel like I need the practice for tonight”, asked Kinsey, the question made Tyler pull a funny face.

“Practice? We barely go a day without sex in some way, how much more do you need?” asked Tyler.

“I know, but it’s all so natural and second nature with you and Bode, I haven’t fucked anyone else since Theo, I’m a little nervous”, explained Kinsey, she crawled between Tyler’s spread legs in anticipation and smiled up at him with his cock resting against her face.

“Ok, sure. But you’ll have to do most of the work, I’m exhausted”, said Tyler. He sounded serious, but he just didn’t feel like putting in the effort.

Kinsey rolled her eyes and climbed into Tyler’s lap, as they both watched Bode eat another load of his own cum from his tummy with a constant smile on his face.


	3. Just Like Any Other Saturday - Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three siblings have some messy fun before Kinsey gets ready for her date with a complete stranger.

The three tired siblings laid spread eagle on Kinsey’s bed after three solid hours of exploring their bodies and the vast collection of sex toys they’d acquired. The bed was barely big enough to contain them all, but in the prettiest mess of arms, legs and used sex toys, they just about fit.

“Shouldn’t mom be home soon?” asked Kinsey, with no real idea of what time it was.

“Yeah, maybe”, said Tyler, he grabbed his phone to check if he had any messages.

“Holy shit, her car broke down and she’s staying the night with Ellie and Rufus, break out the lube, partayyyyy!” shouted Tyler, all three of them laughed but suddenly got very excited about the prospect of an entire night of uninterrupted sex.

“I text back, said that’s fine, we’ve all eaten and we’re putting Bode to bed soon”, said Tyler, he typed out the message so quickly.

“What! I’m not going to bed, it’s time to fuck!” he shouted, so sweetly and with such dominance. Bode jumped to his feet and slammed the ball of his foot into Tyler’s cock.

“No, you’re not,” started Tyler, his eyes wide as a sense of relief swept through him as Bode hadn’t hit his balls, “But mum needs to think you are”, explained Tyler, he grabbed Bode’s foot to protect himself.

“Oh. Well good, that’s ok then”, said Bode, a huge smile grew across his happy face as he dropped to his knees, dove between Tyler’s legs and sloppily sucked at his semi-erect cock.

“I’m hungry”, moaned Bode, not five seconds after sucking Tyler’s cock, he batted it against his tongue and felt Kinsey’s big toe probe his asshole.

“I don’t know how you can be hungry with all that cum you’ve eaten!” laughed Kinsey, half serious. Bode had lapped up the majority of four of his own loads and several of Tyler’s.

Bode smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you want to eat?” asked Kinsey.

“Uhhhhhhh, chocolate!” shouted Bode, his eyes lit up.

“Fine. I’ll go see what we have”, sighed Kinsey, happy to do it, but if she sounded put out, then she could demand something on her return.

Kinsey dove forward, spread Bode’s cheeks with both hands and pressed her lips against his cute little hole and gave it the loudest kiss. She playfully smacked his bum and then ran towards their enormous kitchen.

Kinsey pulled open the fridge and saw several types of chocolate and a can of whipped cream. In a few short seconds a filthy and exciting idea formed in her disturbed head that she knew Bode would love, she wasn’t so sure about Tyler.

She grabbed a pack of Hershey’s kisses, the whipped cream and a twix. Kinsey stood there in silence for a moment, trying to listen out for the pitter patter of Bode, but she couldn’t hear anything.

Kinsey started to unwrap the kisses and stopped at about ten, then looked at the pile of chocolate and imagined what she was about to do with it. She reached behind and pulled at one cheek, with her free hand she pushed her middle finger inside her asshole to check for any lube. Thankfully, there was enough there to make this a lot easier, that or her big brother’s cum was doing the same job.

Kinsey couldn’t stop smiling to herself as she picked up the first kiss. She held her cheek to one side and guided the cold, chocolatey treat to her asshole. The frequent anal sex and extreme stretching she’d inflicted on herself today alone, made this incredibly easy.

She clenched her asshole as the first kiss popped inside, then grabbed another and another, until she’d inserted all ten and felt the cold chocolate warming up inside her.

Kinsey had no idea if this was going to work, but if it didn’t, it would certainly be a fun experience she thought.

Next, Kinsey removed the lid and smiled, she’d never been so happy to see an inch long nozzle on top of the brand new can of whipped cream. She awkwardly pulled at one cheek and pressed a finger against her asshole to help her guide it in and to stop the kisses popping out.

Kinsey awkwardly inserted the nozzle and pressed down, a cold shot of whipped cream fired against her asshole and made her clench, most of the cream ended up on the back of her thighs. She tried again, this time she pushed the nozzle all the way inside and braced herself for the brisk temperature of the cream.

That satisfying noise of the can echoed throughout the kitchen and a smile grew on Kinsey’s face as she felt the cold cream squirt inside her warm asshole. She loaded herself up and then made the mistake of removing the nozzle without replacing it with something. A dollop of cream squirted out of her and landed with a thwap on the hard kitchen floor.

Kinsey quickly set the cream down and pushed a finger inside to stop anymore from leaking out. She grabbed the twix bar and wished she had already opened it, as she struggled to tear it open with one hand and her teeth.

Eventually she managed it and dropped both twix bars on the kitchen counter. Kinsey grabbed the first bar and sucked one end, partly for a taste, but also to make it a little easier going in.

She pressed the chocolate between her cheeks and quickly substituted her middle finger with several inches of cold twix. The hard, cool sensation made her clench and stand on tiptoes. A look of pure satisfaction spread across her face as Kinsey pushed the first bar in so far she almost lost the end.

She hadn’t decided whether to put both bars in, but when her finger accidentally joined the first twix bar, she decided two would be twice the fun. The second bar was a little harder to push in, but with minimal effort Kinsey managed it with a smile. She left the wrappers littering the kitchen counter, along with the dollop of cream that had dropped out of her. Cleaning up the mess she made right now wasn’t really possible.

Kinsey grabbed the whipped cream as she decided it was a little unfair to put it back in the fridge when her mom would probably use it. She made the long journey back to her brothers with two fingers holding the twix bars inside her, her asshole tried to expel them with every step she took, but she got to her bedroom door with both still inside, albeit a little melted.

“Whipped cream? I wanted chocolate!” shouted Bode, from a position of power, mounted on his big brother’s cock.

Bode gazed at Kinsey with a look of disappointment while he gently rocked back and forth. He folded his arms in a huff at the sight of Kinsey standing in the doorway with just a can of whipped cream.

“I brought chocolate, but you have to close your eyes!” exclaimed Kinsey. Tyler smiled, he was pretty sure where the chocolate was, based purely on where Kinsey’s other hand was.

“Gimme gimme!” demanded Bode, his hands stretched out, Tyler had to grab his waist to pull him back down to stop him falling off of his cock.

Tyler reached up and covered Bode’s eyes with one hand and used the other around his chest, he held him tight while Kinsey awkwardly climbed on the bed to display Bode’s treat.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” exclaimed Tyler, impressed with what she’d done, and he didn’t know the half of it.

“Let me see!” shouted Bode, he violently shoved Tyler’s arm away and saw the strangest yet most enticing sight before his eyes.

“Is that… chocolate?” he asked, his eyes lit up as he turned his head to one side and smiled.

Bode dove forward and Tyler lost his little cock warmer, his cock ironically left hanging and coated in chocolate lube.

“I’m holding them in, they’re gonna shoot out the second I let go”, she said with a smile.

The chocolate had started to melt a little, the space between Kinsey’s cunt and asshole had the tiniest drip of chocolate on it.

“Can I eat one?” Bode asked, as if they shouldn’t be eaten just because they were inside Kinsey’s ass. Which to many people would be a solid reason not to eat them, but none of them cared in the slightest.

“Of course you can, you wanted chocolate, I got you chocolate. But it’s been in my butt”, laughed Kinsey, her heart so happy at the huge smile on Bode’s face.

“I don’t care!” exclaimed Bode, he reached forward and grabbed one of the partially melted bars of chocolate and pulled it out.

The partially melted chocolate got all over his hands as he took a bite from the end that had been buried inside Kinsey. The little drop of melted whipped cream was missed at first, but then Bode glanced back at his sister’s asshole and next to the other bar of twix, melted whipped cream was oozing from her hole and coating her cunt.

“What’s that?” asked Bode, he scrunched up his face and stared at the mysterious white goop oozing out of his sister.

“That was whipped cream, now it’s just liquid cream. There’s also about ten Hershey’s kisses in there too, but I think they’ve already melted”, Kinsey said with a huge smile.

“Holy crap, you were busy down there”, said Tyler, an impressed look on his face.

“Can one of you take the other bar, it’s melting all over me”, laughed Kinsey.

Tyler reached over Bode and took the second bar of butt twix. He happily took a huge bite out of it and watched the pretty sight of melted chocolate and whipped cream slowly ooze out of his little sister.

“Thanks for bringing dipping sauce”, said Bode, so cute and cheeky as he dipped his half eaten bar of twix in the mess from Kinsey’s asshole.

Bode chewed up the tasty treat, half heartedly licked his fingers clean and then went back for seconds.

Kinsey watched with such pride as her little brother grabbed her cheeks with his sticky fingers, pulled them apart on his own and shoved his tongue in the sticky, chocolatey goop.

“Mmmm”, Bode made noises of pure satisfaction as he devoured the sweet treat directly from Kinsey’s asshole without a moment's thought of where it came from.

He dug around with his tiny fingers and scooped out treat after treat from Kinsey in what seemed like a never ending supply of melted chocolate and cream. Tyler even joined in, he took a few samples from Bode’s middle finger before sampling his sister for himself. It felt like they’d never be finished, but eventually after several long minutes of fingers and tongues, they’d suitably clearly Kinsey’s anal cavity of anything tasty.

“Urgh, I feel sick”, complained Bode, as he laid back on top of Tyler in his arms and rubbed his tummy.

“I’m not surprised, I stuffed a lot of cream and chocolate in there”, laughed Kinsey.

“My turn now”, she said with a grin, as she grabbed the whipped cream and squirted it in a circle around Bode’s tiny, hard cock.

Kinsey built up a tower of cream and completely coated his little cock. She bent down and ate every drop clean from him and left a sticky, saliva soaked mess of a cock behind.

“Butt!” demanded Bode, he lifted his legs up and pulled at his cheeks.

Kinsey rolled her eyes and decided on another place to have a fun treat first. She grabbed the can and squirted a cool line of cream between Bode’s toes.

“No, butt!” he shouted, as he forcefully pushed his whipped cream covered toes against Kinsey’s face.

Kinsey caught them with her open mouth and quickly sucked them clean, she teased between every toe and got a smile from him in the end, while he waited patiently with his little cheeks spread.

“I’m guessing we should hide this can of whipped cream when we’re done with it”, laughed Tyler, as he watched Kinsey take aim.

“Probably best”, said Kinsey, she sucked her middle finger and lubed Bode’s little opening, then with ease she popped the white plastic nozzle inside Bode and pulled the button.

Bode’s feet shot into the air and his toes curled up as he enjoyed the sweet yet alien sensation of the cold cream as it filled his butt.

“Does it feel nice?” asked Tyler, he watched Kinsey squirt cream inside Bode for so long he half expected it to start coming out of the other end.

“Yeah, it’s so strange but so nice!” exclaimed Bode.

Kinsey finally stopped and pulled the nozzle out, put it in her own mouth and squirted a little to taste. Bode immediately shoved his fingers down there as he felt the cream start to ooze out of his asshole.

Kinsey watched him alternate hands and swap fingers in and out, even though he felt sick, he happily ate each finger full of cream from his own ass.

“My turn”, said Kinsey, she dove between Bode’s legs and batted his hands away. She tongued at the melted mess oozing from his cute little button as he smiled down at his big sister and flicked his tiny, hard cock at her nose.

“I’ve no idea what it’s like in there now, but you might wanna wash your butt out before you go on your date tonight”, suggested Tyler, as he happily laid there and watched Kinsey eat Bode out.

“Maybe group baths? With lots of toys and anal!” said Bode suggestively, as he pulled hard on Kinsey’s hair as she ate him out.

“Owwww, Bode!” shouted Kinsey, she swotted his hands away.

“Bath sounds like a good idea, I think it’s a sticky mess in there”, laughed Kinsey.

“You finish snacking on Bode’s boy goods and I’ll get the bath going”, said Tyler, as he squeezed out from under Bode and blew a raspberry on his tummy, which made him fart a little whipped cream into Kinsey’s mouth and made them all laugh.

Once Tyler left the bedroom and was halfway to the bathroom, Bode gestured at Kinsey to come closer. She thought he wanted to make out, which they did for a few seconds, before he giggled and pulled away.

“Wait!” exclaimed Bode, as he pushed Kinsey off.

“The boy you’re going to have sex with tonight, could you message him and ask if he likes little boys too and if he wants to have sex with me?” he asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively several times as he smiled and winked at Kinsey.

“You know Tyler would kill me if I took you to meet him, he’d never let me. Not to mention you two have a night of butt fun planned, he’d know where I was taking you”, said Kinsey, clearly disappointed.

“Well, ok. Why not take a few pictures of me now to show him. If he likes me, we could meet him together another time, Tyler doesn’t have to know”, said Bode, he grinned and whispered the last bit.

“Ok, but don’t tell Tyler I took pictures of you!” exclaimed Kinsey, quietly.

She reached across Bode and grabbed her phone.

“Lay back, spread your legs and give me a big smile”, instructed Kinsey.

Bode happily obliged, he couldn’t stop smiling as he grabbed under his knees, pulled his legs back and spread them while he dangled his feet in shot. Kinsey took several shots, and even a few close ups of his cock as she pressed down and revealed his cute, hidden tip.

Bode posed for one final shot, he moved both hands between his legs and shoved his middle fingers inside his asshole. He pulled and played with it while Kinsey took several shots, she managed to catch the excited look on his cute face.

“Text them to him now!” demanded Bode, but before she could say no, or more likely Bode talked her into it, Tyler came back. Kinsey quickly hid her phone and dove between Bode’s legs to make them both look busy.

“Bath’s ready”, said Tyler, as he playfully smacked Kinsey’s butt.

They gathered up a selection of sex toys and the three of them shared an hour long bath with all sorts of naughty fun. Tyler took the lead on cleaning out Kinsey’s asshole, while Bode happily lent a finger or three to help check his work.

The three of them moved the fun down to the kitchen after their bath, Tyler cooked what their mom had left them and they ate something other than cum, chocolate or whipped cream. After they were done eating, Bode became the centerpiece on the kitchen table and they smothered his naked little body in more whipped cream, caramel sauce and a pot of yogurt. All of it spread between various crevices, toes and body parts, as he laid there giggling to himself as Tyler and Kinsey licked him clean.

When they were finished, Kinsey wiped down several sticky footprints from the kitchen table, which would’ve been hard to explain to mom. Tyler busied himself inside Bode’s butt again, in his bedroom this time, as they left Kinsey to tidy away their vast collection of sex toys, except for the vibrating love eggs, the prostate milker and some anal beads.

By the time Kinsey had finished cleaning and hiding toys, it was almost time for her to meet her date. She reluctantly got dressed and put on her sluttiest outfit, which involved a short skirt with nothing underneath, a much too small plunge camisole that had almost no back to it, it was so tight Kinsey would bust right out of it if she actually had anything other than the tiniest A cups, and finally the anywhere key around her neck.

“How do I look?” asked Kinsey, her hair brushed over to one side, a little lip gloss and not much else as she gave her brothers a flash and lifted her skirt.

“Like a slut!” shouted Bode, a word he’d taken to using for Kinsey after she taught him it.

“Like trouble,” laughed Tyler, “but seriously, you look hot, and I doubt you’ll be wearing clothes for long”.

“Thanks”, she said coyly, she smiled at Tyler and for the first time felt more than a connection of just brother or lover, something deeper, if that were even possible.

“Don’t let the key out of your sight, if you get scared, just use the bathroom and make sure you take the key”, said Tyler.

“Scared? That’s not likely”, laughed Kinsey, as she reminded her brother of her lack of fear.

“Ok. But if your head tells you he might be dangerous, regardless of whether you’re scared or not, just get out of there”, said Tyler, doing his best to look out for his sister, who was about to have sex with someone at least ten years older that she didn’t know.

“Ok, I promise”, said Kinsey, she took the anywhere key off and walked to Tyler’s closet.

“You boys have fun”, said Kinsey, as she put the key to the lock.

“Suck his cock for me!” shouted Bode, which sounded so cute coming from a six year old, no matter how disturbing.

Kinsey smiled and shook her head, she turned the key and felt a wall of heat as she stepped through the door and into the Hawaiian hotel, or at least some kind of maintenance closet in the hotel.


	4. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes a brief moment of abuse towards the end, and the next chapter will include worse. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Kinsey meets her date and gets more than she bargained for when he reveals his dark and exciting lifestyle.

Kinsey took her phone from the tiny clutch bag she had with her and smiled at the bottle of lube next to it. She scrolled through the messages she had from the boy and found what floor and room he was in.

She found her way up to the fourth floor of the fancy five star hotel, via the stairs unfortunately, as the elevators needed a keycard coded to the floor your room was on, which she quickly found out the hard way as she worked up a little sweat as she ascended forty stairs in flip flops.

Kinsey walked towards the boy’s door and found it strange that the only emotion she felt was excitement. Even though she had no fear, she knew she should be fearful, or at least nervous, but she wasn’t. She stood in front of his door and knocked.

Kinsey stood there for a few seconds before she noticed the light flicker at the peephole. The door quickly opened and there he was, Kinsey couldn’t quite believe it, he wore nothing but a smile and a towel and looked fresh out of the shower.

“Hey, Kinsey. Come in”, he said, with a look that said he wanted to fuck her right there and then.

He was used to girls being nervous, especially at Kinsey’s age. He didn’t know her age exactly, but he knew she was his type, young. But Kinsey wasn’t nervous at all, and it showed, she strutted in and kicked off her flip flops. She dropped her bag on the bedside table, took off the anywhere key and stowed it inside. Then she turned and saw he’d already dropped his towel and displayed an impressive erection.

He walked up to her and shoved both hands inside her top, the straps fell away and revealed her tiny chest. Their lips met and they started to make out while he awkwardly tried to feel her up, even though there wasn’t really enough to do that with.

“You seem incredibly confident. I thought you might be a horny virgin when I saw you on the beach, but I guess not, which also makes sense”, he said, as he gazed at her tiny chest.

“I’ve been having sex since I was twelve”, said Kinsey, she smiled at that revelation, surprised at feeling confident enough to tell a stranger that, as he towered over her tiny four foot ten frame.

“Oh cool, that’s hot. How long ago was…” he started to ask how long ago it was, trying to get her age without actually asking for it.

“I’m fourteen. I don’t care that you’re older”, said Kinsey, she gave him a cute smile and squeezed his cock.

“Ahhh, haha ok. Yeah, I really don’t mind”, he said, he smiled as she stroked his cock in her relatively tiny hand.

“The guy I fucked when I was twelve was twenty six, he was our next door neighbour, we had sex for about a year”, she blurted out, as she wondered if she should be revealing so much.

“Oh wow, that’s hot, so you really do like older guys?” he asked.

“Younger too”, said Kinsey, with a smile that showed there was more behind what she said, but he decided against opening that door this early on.

“So you don’t mind that I’m in my twenties?” he said casually.

“Nope, I wouldn’t care if you were in your forties”, said Kinsey, she squatted down in front of him and took his cock in her mouth to prove it.

She bounced his enormous erection off the back of her throat several times, it made the same noise that Tyler’s did whenever he throat fucked her, only this guy's cock didn’t fit… yet.

“Besides, how many fourteen year old girls turn up to a date with lube and expect anal?” she said confidently as she grabbed it from her bag.

“Not many”, he laughed, while he stroked his cock.

“So, do you always pick up kids on the nudist beach, or was I the exception?” asked Kinsey, while she dropped her skirt, kicked it off and climbed on the bed completely naked.

“Wow, you really are special”, he laughed, he climbed on the bed beside her and ran a hand along the arch of Kinsey’s nearest foot.

“You’re not the first fourteen year old I’ve picked up on that beach”, he said, he felt like he could tell her anything.

Kinsey smiled, rolled over on top of him and pushed him back against the bed. She reached between her legs, grabbed his cock and gave it a short tug while she sat on it, her wet cunt split over him as she grinded against it.

“What’s the youngest girl you’ve picked up on the beach?” asked Kinsey, a smile on her face constantly as she stared into his eyes and saw the embarrassment grow.

“On the beach? Twelve”, he said without much hesitation and an air of confidence that told Kinsey she wasn’t sure if she should believe him, or perhaps the real answer was a lot younger.

“What about boys?” asked Kinsey, she smiled to show him she didn’t care he’d picked up a twelve year old, and hoped he was bi.

“What about them?” he asked with a grin.

“You like little boys too? I’m bi”, said Kinsey, she told the smallest white lie. Although she hadn’t technically been with a girl, her brothers had both been girls before thanks to the identity key.

“That’s cool,” he said, he paused and contemplated how much to tell her, “I’ve been with boys too”, he added, again with a tone in his voice that said there was more to it than that.

Kinsey immediately climbed off and went to grab her phone.

“Hey, where’re you going?” he asked, as he shifted to the edge of the bed, grabbed Kinsey and pulled her back between his legs, his large cock rode up her back and between her cheeks.

“I just realised I still don’t know your name”, she said, as Kinsey unlocked her phone and saw the text messages between them both and the name, ‘Beach Guy’, at the top.

“It’s… Jack”, he said, the fact that he hesitated to give his own name told Kinsey it probably wasn’t Jack, but she was fairly confident that he did this kind of thing regularly and never gave his real name.

“Well, Jack. What age do you normally pick up? Boys I mean”, asked Kinsey, she smiled to herself as she prepared to show him the photos she took of Bode.

“Younger”, said Jack, he smiled to himself and knew he could spin that anyway he had to.

But Kinsey turned to look at him and smiled as she grinded against his cock.

“That’s good. He can’t join us today, but when I showed my little brother Bode your cock, he begged me to come. Maybe next time he could join us and you could fuck him too?” asked Kinsey, she opened her photos and showed him one of Bode spread eagle, his toes dangling just in shot with a huge smile and erection.

“Holy shit! You have sex with your little brother? asked Jack, shocked as he grabbed Kinsey’s phone to look closer.

“Yep, my older brother too”, said Kinsey, her lack of fear and confidence in Jack that he would be ok with it all meant she didn’t hold back.

“Fuck, he’s cute. How old?” asked Jack, he pinched and zoomed all around the photo, he swiped left and saw several other shots of Bode in a similar position.

“He turned six a few months back”, said Kinsey, she smiled as she watched his eyes light up.

“He’s perfect, and he wants to have sex with me?” asked Jack, stunned.

“Yeah, I showed him your cock and he practically drooled at the sight of it, I’m pretty sure he wants to sit on every inch of it”, laughed Kinsey.

“But, I’m huge, he won’t be able to take this, will he?” asked Jack, a tone of hope in his voice.

“You’re a little bigger than Tyler, my big brother. But Bode can take every inch of him, and based on the size of the anal beads I shoved inside him earlier, I don’t think it will be a problem. He’s a determined little guy!” exclaimed Kinsey.

“You had sex with him today? With anal beads?” asked Jack, stunned.

“Yeah, and other toys. The three of us have been fucking all day, mom isn’t home so they’re both gonna fuck all night, and I don’t think Tyler would have been open to Bode coming on our first date”, said Kinsey, with a smile.

“You really were a good find. How long have you been having sex with your brothers?” asked Jack.

“About six months now, I walked in on Tyler raping Bode while he was drunk and it kinda developed from there”, explained Kinsey.

“Wow, holy shit, you really are the best. You walked in on your little brother being raped, and you just joined in?” asked Jack, he tossed Kinsey’s phone down, turned her to face his and made out with her while his cock pressed up against her tummy.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t know how wrong it was then, I didn’t even know what rape was and I guess it doesn’t always turn out bad. Plus the thought of having regular sex whenever I wanted it was too good to pass up”, said Kinsey, she laughed as she pressed her lips to his and felt his hands on her bum.

Jack spread Kinsey’s cheeks and pushed two fingers inside her. He could tell she saw regular anal play based on how easy his fingers slid inside, not to mention a lack of surprise or defensiveness that he often saw with girls who weren’t sexually active.

“So if your little brother knocked on my door right now, and I pulled him inside, ripped his clothes off and raped him. You’d be ok with that?” asked Jack.

“Yeah, I guess so. But isn’t it only rape when one person doesn’t want it?” asked Kinsey, as she grabbed his hand and twisted the fingers inside her.

“Yeah, you’re right, and it sounds like he wants me”, said Jack, with the slightest tone of disappointment in his voice.

“He might scream and cry a little, you’re pretty huge”, said Kinsey, like it was nothing.

“And would that be ok? If he screamed, cried and begged me to stop, would you want me to stop?” asked Jack.

“No, not especially, we hurt him sometimes, if we play with things that are too big. And when things first started there were a lot of tears. But he’d get used to you, I would never tell you to stop”, explained Kinsey, her lack of fear clearly changed her outlook on other things too.

“You really are the best find. Fuck. I know I can be totally honest with you, most girls your age that I pick up I normally have to drug so they don’t remember what I do to them. They knock on my door and when things get real they want to stop, and I don’t. But I’m guessing you want to remember?” asked Jack.

“Every second”, said Kinsey, without a moment’s hesitation.

“How many girls have you raped?” asked Kinsey, desperate to know the answer, the look on her face told him she wanted the number to be high.

“You promise you won’t judge me and leave?” asked Jack. Kinsey smiled and nodded.

“I don’t actually know the number exactly, and this is boys and girls. But since I was eighteen, so six years, I’ve had non-consensual sex with over two hundred kids, the drugs are good. A few I managed to pick up multiple times, but they never remember, so I count them again”, said Jack, as he laughed nervously.

“Holy shit, that’s impressive. And you just bring them all back here to drug and fuck?” asked Kinsey, seriously impressed he’d achieved such a number without getting caught.

“Pretty much, a friend of mine runs this hotel. He lets me have rooms for free if I give him pictures of my conquests”, said Jack, as he laughed nervously at revealing another of his secrets.

“Listen, I never do this with girls I’ve just met. Or boys. But I belong to a very exclusive sex club not far from here. Can I take you and show you off to my friends?” asked Jack.

“But I’m fourteen, isn’t that a little risky?” asked Kinsey. She might not have fear, but she hadn’t taken stupidity out of her head.

“Oh no, trust me. You being there will probably raise the average age, it’s a very special club”, explained Jack, with a smile that told her everything.

“Oh, ok!” said Kinsey, excited suddenly at the thought of going to a sex club.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d agree so easily”, said Jack.

“I live for sex with my brothers. The more the better”, laughed Kinsey.

Before Jack had even put his cock inside Kinsey, they were getting dressed and out of the hotel into a taxi before you could blink.

The taxi dropped them at a bus station, which made Kinsey suspicious, but when Jack explained that it was just a safety precaution, Kinsey understood completely.

“If anyone talks to us before we get there, you’re my little sister, ok?” said Jack, she could tell this wasn’t the first time he’d done this.

“Ok”, said Kinsey, she smiled and Jack couldn’t believe how well this was going. He had brought boys and girls to his club before, but normally tied up in various states of consciousness in the back of a van.

“How far is this place?” asked Kinsey, after they’d been walking for nearly ten minutes, all she could see was some dilapidated old dry cleaners in the distance.

“It’s right there”, said Jack, as he pointed at the dry cleaners.

“But that’s a dry cleaners”, said Kinsey, as she instantly felt stupid for saying it.

“Yeah, it’s not the sort of sex club you advertise. It’s hidden and out of the way, underneath the dry cleaners”, explained Jack, he could feel a special bond and trust develop between them.

“Oh, ok. That makes sense”, said Kinsey, a dopey grin spread across her face at the thought of her first time inside a sex club. She had no idea what to expect, she knew nothing about sex clubs, but she was excited to learn more.

Jack led Kinsey to a back entrance at the dry cleaners and did a special knock on a large metallic door. A slot in the door opened up and two eyes stared through to inspect them both. It was just like the movies, Kinsey thought it a little cheesy, but from what Jack said about the club, it made sense.

The slot slammed closed and the sound of several locks opening made Kinsey giddy with excitement. She felt her head search for the feeling of fear she knew she should expect, but bypassed it entirely and instead felt pure adrenaline and excitement.

The door opened and Kinsey looked somewhat disappointed. She saw old boxes of clothes that seemed to smell a little and the man who opened the door greeted Jack by name and shook his hand. But she figured it was unlikely the door would open straight into the club, then she remembered Jack said it was beneath the dry cleaners, as another man pulled back a hidden door and revealed a staircase.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, as he took Kinsey’s hand and guided her down the tight, winding staircase.

“Not nervous. Curious more than anything” said Kinsey, as she squeezed his hand.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Jack typed in a code on a keypad and pushed against a fancy looking heavy door. The moment the door opened, Kinsey was hit with a warm air, the smell of sex and the sounds of people having sex.

As they walked through the door, Kinsey couldn’t see anything, none of the fun things she expected, just another guy who looked like a security guard and a woman behind a desk. Only they were both completely naked, which made Kinsey smile.

“Hey, Jack! Who’s this cutie?” asked the woman behind the desk, she eyed Kinsey up and down with a cheeky smile and wasn’t remotely shy about being naked.

“This is Kinsey”, started Jack, as he took his top off and started to pile his clothes into a box the woman had produced.

“We met today on the beach, she’s fourteen!” he boasted, clearly this was a safe place to talk about such things as he didn’t hold back.

“A pleasure to meet you Kinsey, you can put your clothes and things in here”, with a tone and smile that said you need to get naked now.

“Do I have to get naked in front of strangers?” whispered Kinsey, as Jack kicked his shoes off and dropped his trousers.

“Well yeah, I didn’t think you’d mind as I found you on a nudist beach. It is a sex club”, explained Jack.

“I guess not, but I don’t know anything about sex clubs, I thought people were still dressed”, said Kinsey, she reluctantly kicked her shoes off and started to get undressed while Jack stood there and waited, completely naked and staring at her.

“This is not your normal sex club, everyone is naked and you might see some things that shock even you”, said Jack, a smile on his face that said he hoped she was shocked.

“Daddy!” two loud voices shouted behind them as two young kids came running up to Jack and wrapped their arms around a leg each.

“Hey kids, this is a nice surprise!” said Jack, his eyes wide and worried this might put Kinsey off, even given her lifestyle choices.

“Hey hun”, said a heavily pregnant young woman, who came up to Jack and kissed him on the lips while a toddler nursed at her breast.

“Kinsey, this is my sister Chloe and our kids, Maya, Noah and Ava”, said Jack, a huge smile on his face as Kinsey smiled and felt incredibly turned on at their incestuous family.

“Wow, hi. Your sister? How?” said Kinsey, stunned, shocked and turned on all at the same time.

“I kinda got Chloe pregnant when she was twelve. Our parents kicked her out and they didn’t know the baby was mine, so I went with her. She’s busy working on number four now”, explained Jack, happy as Kinsey looked around, stunned as their kids were already naked and helping mum take her clothes off.

“Wow, that’s incredible. How old is your sister now?” asked Kinsey, as Chloe awkwardly dropped to her knees with a toddler still firmly latched around her nipple while the kids stripped her.

“She’s eighteen now, so she’s been pregnant a lot!” laughed Jack.

“Maya here is the same age as your little brother, she’s six. Maybe they’ll end up being friends”, said Jack, as he grabbed Maya up into his arms and embraced her, his lips met with his eldest daughter and they made out in front of Kinsey for a few sweet seconds.

“You have sex with your brother too? That’s so cool, is he coming tonight?” asked Chloe, her eyes lit up with excitement.

“Two brothers, and no, he’s not”, said Kinsey simply, but with a smile that said she was happy to see others excited about Bode.

“Kinsey has a few amazing photos of her little brother on her phone, apparently she showed him my cock and he begged Kinsey to let him come tonight. But he couldn’t, so sent his big sister with some enticing pictures to show me in case I liked boys too”, said Jack.

“Well, Noah. Tell Kinsey if daddy likes having sex with little boys?” Chloe said sweetly, as she stroked her four year old son’s hair and watched as he looked up with wide eyes and nodded heavily while he sucked at his thumb and pulled at his tiny cock.

Kinsey laughed and found everything so cute, she could hardly believe she’d gone from an inappropriate date, to this. She happily grabbed her phone and brought up the photos of Bode. Chloe couldn’t have looked more excited, as did Noah, Maya and the woman on the desk who also had a long, close look.

“Oh my god, he’s so cute, how old is your other brother? Is he young too?” asked Chloe, her eyes full of excitement to meet them both.

“No, Tyler’s older, sixteen”, said Kinsey, as the lights dimmed in the room and suddenly came back up.

“Yayyyyy”, screamed Maya and Noah, as they ran off down a corridor and into the unknown. Kinsey had no idea what was beyond this room, but clearly something exciting was about to happen.

“I should go follow the cute naked butts that just disappeared, see you both in there!” exclaimed Chloe, excitement on her face as she disappeared with little Ava still nursing.

“Bye!” shouted Kinsey, as she stood there completely naked and hadn’t really noticed. Even though she had taken her own clothes off at some point, she didn’t remember doing it.

“What’s with all the excitement?” she asked.

“There’s a sex show starting soon, they dim the lights like that to let everyone know it’s about to start. Come on!” exclaimed Jack, he grabbed Kinsey’s hand and started almost running. Kinsey followed with a smile on her face that only grew as her nerves did.

“Do you think you and Tyler will have kids? Like Chloe and I have”, asked Jack, as they walked down a long corridor towards a room bustling with chatter.

“I’d be lying if I said the idea hadn’t crossed my mind. But I’m on the pill right now, so nothing unexpected should happen”, explained Kinsey, but with a smile that told Jack she wanted it, especially after she saw the kind of life Jack and his sister had.

Jack smiled back, but before they could continue the conversation, they rounded a corner into a huge room full of naked people. Everyone was sat around in a circle around an empty stage surrounded by sex toys and restraints. There appeared to be more kids than adults, each spot had blankets and cushions, most with one or two adults and several kids. Kinsey had never seen so many pregnant women, and a few girls that were definitely younger than she was. It was safe to say that even with the magical keys she had access to, this was the most incredible sight she had ever seen in her short life.

Just as Kinsey was about to open her mouth to speak, a girl that looked no older than sixteen walked up to Kinsey. The girl had a smile on her face the entire time, even as she wrapped her hand around Kinsey’s throat and squeezed so hard that it distracted her as Jack handcuffed her hands behind her back.

“On your knees, cunt!” demanded the young girl who was still choking Kinsey.

She obeyed, her lack of fear left her only with the discomfort, pain and confusion of what was going on.

“Kinsey, I’m so sorry”, Jack whispered in her ear as he bent down behind her.

“You are the show. Me and some other guys are about to rape you. This was all planned out earlier before I knew how incredible you were. I couldn’t stop it now even if I wanted to, but I hope when we’re done, you still want to have a playdate with Bode and my family”, explained Jack.

Kinsey looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. Naturally she wasn’t afraid, but she felt betrayed and concerned about the unknown. She had a lot of experience when it came to sex, but as far as she knew, rape was rarely a fun experience.

Jack dragged Kinsey back to her feet as the abusive young girl in front of her grabbed Kinsey around the throat again and spat in her face.

“Once we’re done with you and this tiny little body, you’ll redefine everything you thought you knew about pain and humiliation”, she said, as her hand came crashing across Kinsey’s face and almost knocked her to the floor.

A small boy no older than Bode came crawling along the floor, head to toe in leather bondage wear and panting like a dog on his knees.

“Good puppy”, the girl said, as she stroked the young boy’s hair and spat in his open mouth, which he seemed to enjoy as he swallowed it and begged like a dog for more.

She took a collar from the tiny bondage puppy and fixed it around Kinsey’s throat. It came with a leash, which she attached to the little boy’s collar. She smacked the boy around the face so hard, he rolled over onto all fours and immediately started to lead Kinsey towards the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. I believe our victim has arrived”, an older man’s voice boomed throughout the large room as he pointed to Kinsey.


	5. Kinsey Gets Raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains dark depictions of physical abuse and rape, not just on Kinsey.
> 
> Warnings aside, enjoy as Kinsey is raped, kind of, by several guys.
> 
> xD

The moment Kinsey heard the older man’s introduction, she went into a strange daze. A lack of fear made her feel something else… something new. She wasn’t afraid, but all the thoughts of the unknown came rushing in. Would they hurt her like the girl had, do any of them have diseases, how old would the men be that raped her, would she enjoy it.

Even though Jack hadn’t drugged her, she looked like he had, as the violent sixteen year old took Kinsey and tied her to a chair. She stared into the audience at the room full of naked families all sat staring at her.

The teenager struck Kinsey again, her hand came crashing across her face and sent Kinsey into a further daze, while Jack gave an intro of sorts.

“Welcome everyone, this is a very special night. Ever since myself and the other guys started picking up boys and girls, tonight marks the two hundred and fiftieth rape show”, Jack paused as the crowd whooped and broke into applause.

Several mostly well built and quite attractive men, Kinsey thought, appeared from a doorway. They were completely naked, which wasn’t a surprise, but each wore a mask that covered their face and identity.

“The five of us will tonight rape a new girl by the name of Kinsey. I picked her up just today on the nudist beach. She’s fourteen and was extremely excited at the idea of having sex with me, however I’m not sure how well she’s taken the news that the five of us are going to rape her now”, laughed Jack, the entire room including Jack’s sister and kids all laughed along with him, clearly the idea of rape to them was an entertainment event, regardless of how the kid in question took it.

“Before we get started, I was very excited to learn just before we arrived, that Kinsey has been in an incestuous relationship with her two brothers for the last six months. One is sixteen, the other is a very cute boy of six who had Kinsey take naked photos of him to show me, as the little cutie wanted me to fuck him too. I hope when we’re done here tonight, Kinsey will leave with a smile on her face, a lot of cum inside her but a lot of new friends amongst you all too. Hopefully, the next show we put on will be rather special and involve her little brother Bode”, everyone around the room broke into quiet, excited chatter. Clearly the prospect of Bode being the center of attention at the next show was exciting to everyone in the room.

Kinsey half smiled and laughed to herself, in her current state of mind, there was no chance she would bring Bode along to the next club night to be raped by five men. But little did she know how a lack of fear would affect her judgement when it came to Bode.

Kinsey’s daze continued for the next few minutes. After Jack had finished the introduction, Kinsey felt someone loosen her restraints. The largest and strongest of the five dragged Kinsey to her feet with a hand around her throat. Her hands were still restrained behind her back, but that was all as he stood behind her, bent down and lifted her into his arms with his huge hands wrapped around her tiny thighs.

The complete stranger took Kinsey slowly around the room and showed her off to thirty or forty kids and adults. He gripped tightly around her thighs and held her against his chest as he spread her legs for all to see. She felt like some exciting new toy on display, as all the kids and many of the adults all took turns shoving their fingers in her holes, many of them even tasted her and sucked her toes as they dangled in the air. While Kinsey would never have agreed to this in a million years, her lack of fear and naturally higher sex drive than most fourteen year olds, lead her to quite enjoy the experience.

After a few minutes, which seemed to go on forever to Kinsey, the stranger set her down on a mattress in the middle of the room. It was low down on the floor so everyone could see with ease, and Kinsey noticed that since her rather fun display around the room, several large and expensive looking film cameras had appeared around the bed, each one crewed by another naked man or woman who wore a mask.

“I’m gonna untie your hands so you can move around freely. We don’t do this for everyone, but I trust you’ll behave, and it makes it a lot easier for us if we can move every part of you freely. But, if you misbehave or try to fight us off, that is absolutely fine, but we will become a lot more violent and you might be restrained again, understand?” asked Jack, a happy smile on his face as Kinsey stared into his eyes and nodded slowly.

Tears started to involuntarily roll down her face, which seemed to spark a particular cameraman to life, he began filming immediately and focused his camera on her tear stricken face. Kinsey hadn’t realised at all why they were filming, but that was something for a less head fuck of a moment.

“Crying is a bonus”, whispered Jack, as he winked at her.

The next few minutes were again a blur for Kinsey. All of the cameras started recording while five guys stood around her face with their cocks aimed at her. Jack did another shorter introduction for the camera, while a guy with a mounted rig got closeups of every intimate part of Kinsey’s body, from her toes to her almost totally flat chest.

“So, prepare for the expected, Kinsey has a lot of experience for a fourteen year old, but she’s never been raped by us before!” exclaimed Jack with pride and excitement.

Kinsey finally heard those last few words that Jack said, her eyes focused on him as he turned towards her and she watched his hand swing for her face.

His palm cracked across her cheek and he hit her so hard she rolled over onto her stomach. Before Kinsey even had a chance to react, she was pinned to the bed as the raping began.

One guy grabbed a handful of her hair and turned her face towards one of the many cameras. Clearly they knew what they were doing and this wasn’t just about the act, they were making art.

Kinsey squirmed a little and quickly felt Jack drop onto the bed and straddle her. She felt the cool and familiar sensation of lube, Jack spread her cheeks and squirted a large amount between them. Then without warning or warm up, Jack pressed the tip of his cock to her asshole, turned to the camera and smiled as he laid so much weight on her, every inch dropped inside her asshole without any resistance.

“Ahhhhhh fuck!” exclaimed Kinsey. She felt a little pain, he was the biggest she’d ever had, but the shock got her more than anything. She felt a little pain at first, but that quickly turned into pure pleasure as he squatted over her and thrust his cock inside with such expert speed and force.

Once Jack had found his rhythm, Kinsey noticed some of the other guys around her. They were masturbating, each of them stroked their cocks to stay hard while Jack took his turn and the camera crew did their job. After a few minutes of relentless, hard fucking and hair pulling, Kinsey felt two guys grab an ankle each as they started to explore and suck every tiny toe. One camera had peeled off of the main action and gone in for a close up as they played with her incredibly cute feet.

Kinsey forced a smile as she finally felt the first of many loads in her asshole, so far she thought being raped was quite fun, once you got over the fact an entire room of people were watching you.

“Puppy, here!” shouted Jack, as the teen that had hit Kinsey and tied her up hurried over with the small boy in bondage gear on all fours.

Jack grabbed a handful of Kinsey’s hair and yanked her head up off of the mattress. He spat in her face and made Kinsey wince as he rolled her over onto her back and sat on her face. His cock slapped down, half erect between her flat chest, as his ass spread over her face.

The little slave boy hurried between Kinsey’s legs as Jack reached forward and pulled under Kinsey’s knees to spread her wide for all to see. The puppy pressed his face to Kinsey’s ass and lapped at the large amount of cum as it oozed out of Kinsey’s stretched gape, he was so happy to be fed this particular treat, but less so when Jack dismissed him with a hard smack to the face.

The puppy scrambled away on his hands and knees, whimpering like a dog as the teen that held his leash pulled him roughly along the floor and smacked his bum.

“Clean me, now!” demanded Jack, as he squatted over Kinsey’s face, smacked her cheek and forced his cum coated cock against her mouth.

Kinsey opened up, she had no hesitation when it came to ass to mouth, but all the hitting was a bit much for her.

Jack’s cock hardened up as he forced it inside Kinsey’s mouth and felt her teeth scrape at his shaft, while he pounded the back of Kinsey’s throat. The sweet sounds of his cock bouncing off the back of her throat echoed around the room as Kinsey struggled with the forceful face fuck.

Kinsey eventually went to push Jack away after she couldn’t take anymore. But Jack always saw that as a challenge and carried on fucking her face for another ten hard thrusts, she grabbed at his thighs to try and push him off, but he wouldn’t be moved.

On the last thrust, Kinsey’s entire body convulsed as she struggled to breath, her back arched and Jack finally pulled out. She rolled to one side and coughed and coughed, she spat up so much spit and mucus there was a sizable pile next to her on the bed.

“What a fucking mess!” exclaimed Jack, as he smacked her face as hard as he could, the tears in her eyes doubled up as the stinging sensation spread across her cheek. Jack grabbed a handful of Kinsey’s hair and forced her face into the mess she’d made.

“Eat my ass you filthy cunt!” Jack shouted at Kinsey, and for the first time in two hundred and fifty rapes, he felt the tiniest pang of guilt.

Jack sat down, laid on his back and spread his legs. One of the many other men around her went to grab Kinsey, as he expected her to resist. But to every person in the room's surprise, Kinsey crawled between Jack’s legs, pulled at his cheeks and shoved her tongue to his asshole.

Kinsey was shocked at how loose he was, clearly he had a lot of anal experience, just like she had. Her tongue entered his hole with ease and Kinsey wasn’t afraid to eat out a boy, she’d spent most of the last six months doing just that with Bode and Tyler, and she loved it.

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the fourteen year old complete stranger, her nose pressed into his balls as he smacked his cock at her face.

Kinsey decided to do something she hadn’t been told to do, in her head she thought it might make them go easier on her, but mostly she wanted to show off what she could do.

She’d mastered a technique to make Tyler and Bode climax so quickly that they could squeeze in these fun little moments as often as they wanted. She developed the technique at school, because Tyler was incapable of going more than a few hours without some kind of release.

Most lunch breaks now consisted of them meeting in either their secret hiding place or the toilets. Tyler would drop his pants and Kinsey would finger him until he came in her mouth, then they’d make out with his own cum, sometimes several times.

Kinsey got to her knees in front of Jack’s spread legs and set to work, excited to see if she could make him cum just as quickly as she could Tyler after he’d just climaxed. She used the same two fingers she always used on Tyler, middle and ring, they gave her maximum depth, which was important given the size of her tiny hands.

Kinsey reached behind and fingered herself first, thankfully the extreme volume of lube Jack had used on her meant there was plenty to spare. She stroked Jack’s already hard cock, lapped playfully at his balls and shoved her two fingers inside him.

Jack looked surprised, even the audience was murmuring excitedly, with all of the rapes they had all seen, a person could count on one hand how many kids were this keen.

It was a turn on for Jack, but he knew the thousands of people who regularly viewed and purchased the movies they made probably wouldn’t be so keen, so they would have to step things up if they wanted to sell it.

Kinsey immediately found his prostate and went to town on it with her fingers, Jack couldn’t help but smile and look incredibly pleased with his find, as Kinsey jerked him off and tongued his balls.

She could see in his eyes it was working, even on somebody who probably had more sex in a month than she, Tyler and Bode had combined.

Kinsey changed things up and sucked Jack’s cock, she quickly got something she was used to, which was his hands around her head as he pushed her down onto his length. Tyler did it to her every time without fail, she gave up getting mad at him and just looked at it as a training exercise to further tame her gag reflex.

As the sweet sounds of Kinsey gagging on Jack’s cock filled the room, he pushed her head down and thrust himself into her throat and managed to penetrate it. He had been planning it the moment he saw one of the other guys standing behind her with a cat o’ nine tails.

The second Jack nodded it came crashing across Kinsey’s bare butt and all nine leather tails stung her skin. Kinsey attempted to scream out in pain, but instead the cock buried in her throat just made her throat tighten, which Jack loved as he tightened his grip so she couldn’t pull away.

“No!” Jack said loudly, as Kinsey pulled her fingers out of his ass and tried to pull away.

He smacked Kinsey’s face, pushed her down even harder and crudely shoved her hand back between her legs.

“You get off, when I say so. Until then, you better get real good at breathing through your nose”, said Jack sternly, as tears filled Kinsey’s eyes and her throat tightened as another three hard lashes crashed across her ass.

The man with the whip took great pleasure from making little girls, and boys, cry. He crashed the whip across the soles of her feet several times, before he moved on to have his turn on Kinsey.

The man with the whip dropped down behind her and forced himself inside in a matter of seconds. He was older than Jack, in his late thirties, but not quite as well endowed. He took his turn in Kinsey’s cunt, which she liked, but the searing pain from the lashings had taken her mind away from the enjoyment of it.

The next thirty minutes for Kinsey were fairly enjoyable, she of course had no choice in what happened, but all five of them had their turn, two chose her cunt and the rest her ass. Between every load the tiny slave puppy crawled in and did his duty by cleaning her for the next guy. Kinsey didn’t imagine the five men raping her were that picky about the previous guy’s cum, she was pretty sure the little boy just really loved cum as he seemed very happy to be Kinsey’s professional cleaning service.

She was whipped several times between and during, but Kinsey quickly got used to that pain and stopped fearing the crack of the whip after ten or more lashes.

As the fifth guy finished up and the small canine-like child was between her legs cleaning up, Kinsey noticed her leg twitch and realised she needed to pee badly. She looked at Jack and gestured him over with her eyes and a weak smile.

“What?” he said quietly, not wanting to be seen to show any concern on camera.

“I really need to pee”, said Kinsey quietly, as she secretly hoped her need to go didn’t ruin anything, as she’d quite enjoyed everything up until this point.

“Ohhh, did you hear that boys and girls? Kinsey just told me she really needs to pee. What does that mean kids?” asked Jack, like he was some kids tv presenter.

“The bowl!” every kid in the room shouted the same thing, Kinsey went wide eyed and wondered what she’d just opened herself up to.

The violent teen appeared with a large glass dish, like something you would make a trifle in. She handed the bowl immediately to the young slave boy who was sitting excitedly between Kinsey’s legs.

“There you are, pee!” said Jack, as he smiled down at Kinsey, flat on her back and staring up at him with a bemused look on her face.

“What?” she said, unable to contemplate just peeing into a bowl.

“Pee, in the bowl. It’s not hard”, said Jack.

“Ok”, said Kinsey reluctantly, a confused look on her face and the thought that if she said no, it would probably get worse.

Kinsey started to get up off the bed, but the moment she started to move, the violent teen’s foot came crashing into her chest and almost kicked her back down.

“Piss!” she demanded, as her foot moved up and she wrapped her arch around her throat.

Kinsey looked confused, she had no control, no aim, she couldn’t even see the bowl. But as the naked domme stood over her and increased the pressure around her throat with her pretty, bare foot, Kinsey knew what she had to do.

It took her a moment to overcome the situation and find her desire to pee in front of a room full of strangers, but a sharp kick to the lower abdomen from the teen made Kinsey suddenly need to go again as a burst of hot, golden urine fired out between her legs and mostly soaked the poor little puppy.

Once she started, she couldn’t stop. Kinsey gushed with hot piss, she realised she hadn’t peed for the best part of half a day, and the repeated raping had brought on this desire to pee. She heard her piss fire into the glass bowl, it made a distinctive sound which soon turned into one of piss hitting piss as the bowl started to fill. But she was so full that the angle the boy puppy held the bowl at meant Kinsey was about to get very wet.

Her piss started to pour over the side of the bowl as he held it tightly between Kinsey’s legs. She immediately felt the warm, yellow liquid as it flowed over her bare skin and soaked her cunt, the bed and her bum. She pulled a funny face as the teen held her foot against her throat.

“Who’s a good dog?” said the violent teen, as she looked down at the bondage boy and smacked her bare foot in Kinsey’s stream, slapping it into Kinsey’s cunt several times as she made her piss spray all over the bed and them.

Kinsey was glad for the break from being choked, but disgusted and overwhelmed by the sight of the teen coating her own foot in Kinsey’s piss and what the little puppy did with it.

As she lifted her head off of the bed, Kinsey watched in horror as the boy lapped excitedly at his mistress’ piss soaked foot. She pressed it into his face and smothered him with piss, while Kinsey inadvertently soaked the boy in it, his little body close enough to the bowl that it rolled off his chest and tummy and added to the impressive amount of pee in the bowl.

The boy finished lapping his mistress’ foot clean of piss as she wiped her saliva soaked sole on the mattress. He surprised Kinsey again as he bent down and started to lap at the contents of the bowl like a dog, while Kinsey’s stream slowed to almost a trickle, but still enough to hit his little face as he drank from the bowl.

Kinsey’s look of revulsion was obvious, but it soon changed as the teen grabbed a handful of his hair and ripped him away from the sweet, warm treat.

“Bad puppy! That’s not for you!” she shouted, she spat in the little boy’s face and sent her hand crashing into the same spot so hard that it knocked him sideways. Kinsey watched as he whimpered and crawled away, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew better.

Kinsey lay there cautiously still, she felt dirty, more so than after she'd been raped by five different guys, as she was soaked in her own piss and could still feel the warm bowl with most of it still between her legs.

“What do I do?” she asked quietly, her first mistake.

“Kinsey just asked, what should she do, kids?” said Jack loudly, for the cameras and the audience.

Instantly every kid in the room, along with some of the adults, all shouted, “Drink it!”

The look on Kinsey’s face changed, she felt almost woozy as she heard an entire room of people say she should drink her own piss. Surely no one wanted to see that she naively thought. Her lack of fear left her with a dizziness like she’d never felt, she really didn’t want to drink it, but her lack of fear meant she wasn’t as vehemently opposed to it as she should’ve been.

“Kinsey, up. On your knees”, said Jack, as he squatted down and grabbed the bowl of piss up so she didn’t spill it.

“Ohhhh that smells good, kids!” exclaimed Jack, as he held the bowl to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Kinsey was confused, she’d watched a lot of porn and had a lot of sex in her teen years, but never had she heard of someone drinking piss.

She got to her knees and sat in the large wet patch that had grown around her, nervously looking at the incredibly full bowl of dark, yellow piss.

“Do you think Kinsey has tasted piss before, kids?” asked Jack to the audience.

“No!” resoundingly came back from every kid in the room.

“Do you think she’ll like the taste, kids?” he asked.

“No!” they all said, many of them laughed and knew the first time was always the worst.

“Do all of these kids drink piss?” Kinsey couldn’t help but ask, as she looked on nervously.

“Kinsey asked if all of you boys and girls drink piss?” said Jack, as he repeated the question for the audience.

“Yeah!” every single kid responded with a resounding yes or yeah, practically shouting it at the tops of their voices.

Jack smiled as he gazed at Kinsey’s look of horror, she couldn’t believe such a seemingly disgusting act was enjoyed by every kid in the room. But that’s the way it was in their club, it was almost a right of passage for new members if they didn’t drink it already.

Kinsey sat there on her knees with her feet tucked under her bum and her hands pressed into her thighs, as she waited patiently.

“Take a deep breath!” shouted Jack, as he held the large bowl of warm piss to Kinsey’s face.

Kinsey could feel the heat rising from the bowl as she felt drips of her own piss fall from it all over her chest, tummy and legs. She reluctantly took a deep breath as she was told, Kinsey wasn’t sure what to expect, she knew what piss smelt like of course, but never had she taken such a deep breath of an entire bowl of strong piss.

Her entire body jerked as she wretched and fell to one side, her tongue shot out of her mouth as she did everything she could to stop herself bringing up a tummy full of cum.

“I can’t drink that”, said Kinsey, as she sat up and composed herself.

“Awww, did you hear that kids? She can’t drink it”, said Jack.

“Force her!” every kid shouted in near perfect synchronicity, as Kinsey realised this was definitely not the first time they had watched a show like this.

“I’ll be sick if I drink all of it”, said Kinsey.

“I would be incredibly impressed if you weren’t”, laughed Jack.

“Why don't we show Kinsey how easy it is, kids? Does anyone out there need to pee?” asked Jack, as almost every hand in the room shot up, thanks entirely to the large bottles of drink that were always supplied at the start of a show.

“Ok, I see we’ve all been taking on plenty of fluids”, laughed Jack.

“Who is absolutely bursting to go and can’t hold it a minute longer?” he asked, trying to whittle the number down to ones that could pee on command.

About half of the hands went down with a look of disappointment. Jack looked around the room with a smile on his face, as he finally pointed to three kids.

“Ok… let’s have Gavin, Angel and your little sister Eva!” said Jack, with a huge smile on his face as the three of them ran over and left a roomful of temporarily disappointed faces.

Gavin was the cutest boy, he was eleven, had near shoulder length brown hair and the prettiest face you’d ever seen. Angel was twelve going on twenty, she was the prettiest girl in the room with long mousy brown hair and a body to die for, she easily commanded thousands of dollars for a single night with her. Her sister was also a picture of beauty, she was only five years old, but already one of the most beautiful kids in the room.

Gavin raced up to be at the front of the queue as Jack dragged the puppy slave boy into Kinsey’s lap and made her watch from the closest possible angle. The boy straddled Kinsey as she wrapped her arms around him to hold him on her lap, she knew exactly what he was about to get, and he couldn’t be happier.

Gavin was so desperate to go that he started on the way over and with his last two steps his impressive little cock bounced in the air as he came to a stop and sprayed piss all over them. He grabbed his cock and aimed it in the small boy’s mouth, Kinsey struggled to hold onto him as Gavin dropped down a little and dipped his cock into the tiny mouth as it filled up. The slave boy was desperate to take him in his mouth.

Unsurprisingly the puppy’s mouth filled fast, and as he pursed his lips to swallow the mouthful of hot, fresh piss, Gavin’s Willy sprayed all over the boy, himself and Kinsey. He didn’t stop or pinch the end, he just happily made a mess with the biggest smile, all while two cameramen encircled them and made sure to capture every drop.

The puppy took the last mouthful and made even more of a mess. Gavin squatted down and dropped his entire cock in his mouth, it took up most of the space, so what would’ve been one last mouthful just spilled out and soaked them both. Kinsey felt her feet get wet as the piss dribbled out of the boys mouth and into his lap, Gavin had a huge grin on his face as his own warm pee trickled down his balls and legs, his toes flexed as he felt the warm droplets hit them.

Jack could see the desperation on Angel’s face as she stood behind Gavin holding her little sister’s hand, the other pressed between her legs to show her desperation. Jack swooped in and grabbed Gavin under the arms as Angel’s piss started to trickle through her fingers, she couldn’t wait any longer as she stepped forward with a huge smile on her face and shoved her gushing, bald snatch into the puppy’s face.

Kinsey looked up at Jack in awe as he thanked Gavin with a passionate kiss and a quick finger in the bum. Then he ran off and rejoined his family as he left light pissy footprints wherever he walked.

Angel was already half done by the time Kinsey gazed up at her face and saw how incredibly pretty she was. She’d given up caring at how wet she was after so much piss had missed the boy’s mouth. Half of Angel’s piss ran down his chest and between his legs as she held her cunt in his mouth and didn’t stop.

Angel quickly pulled back before she’d even finished, Jack truly had picked three kids with bladders at bursting point, as Angel bent down behind her little sister and lifted Keira into the air. She supported her against her tummy and chest as she spread her legs and aimed her little sister’s stream of pee at the puppy’s face.

Unsurprisingly even less of Keira’s pee made it into his mouth, he sat excitedly rocking in Kinsey’s lap as Keira soaked all of them while she pulled at her tiny, bald cunt and aimed herself all over them. Kinsey found she couldn’t help but smile as some of Keira’s piss dribbled between her legs and soaked her big sister’s feet.

After the three kids had emptied their bladders, mostly in the little boy's mouth, Kinsey had seen that drinking piss wasn’t something that everyone apparently found disgusting, she appeared to be in the extreme minority in this room.

The puppy’s mistress appeared again and grabbed hold of the leash around his throat. She pulled it so hard he flew out of Kinsey’s lap as she dragged him across the mattress and floor.

“Good puppy”, she said, as she picked up a whip and cracked it across his mostly bare bum. He whimpered like a real dog and crawled up to her feet, then began to lap at every bare inch of his own piss soaked skin he could find.

Jack took the bowl of Kinsey’s still slightly warm piss, stood beside her and gazed down with an expectant look.

“I don’t know if I can do it, I’ve never tried it before”, said Kinsey, as she felt herself about to cry as she looked at her piss soaked legs and feet.

“Have a taste”, said Jack, he didn’t give her a choice, he just ran his fingers through the bowl of piss and shoved them to her lips.

A cameraman dropped down on his knees into the pissy mess beside Kinsey, he aimed the camera at her face and recorded her reaction as she sucked at Jack’s fingers willingly.

Kinsey looked surprised, she didn’t hate it. There was nothing on earth that she could compare it to and she was open to more.

“So this will go one of two ways. Open up and drink the entire bowl like a good girl. You don’t have to do it in one, you don’t have to like it, but you need to make an effort. If you don’t do it willingly, we’ll shove a funnel in your mouth, tape it in place and force every drop through the funnel. What’s it to be?” asked Jack, as a bunch of the kids all shouted out for the funnel with a real tone of excitement.

“I don’t think I can drink it all and keep it down”, said Kinsey.

“I don’t think anyone in this room would expect that on your first try. There’s probably half a litre in this bowl, and it’s strong. But if you make a good effort and make a pretty mess, you won’t be punished”, said Jack, it felt weird to have this conversation. They forced every kid they raped to drink piss, but in all two hundred and fifty, not one of them had any experience or a desire to drink it.

“Ok”, said Kinsey, as she surprised even herself at the enormous grin that grew on her pretty face.

Excited murmurs broke out in the room again. The entire audience were shocked at Kinsey’s willingness to drink her own piss, but none of them expected her to get past the second sip.

“Good girl. This is a first in club history, a victim willing to drink their own piss. Now if you drink at least half, you won’t be punished. If you spill it on purpose or just hold it in your mouth and spit it out, you’ll be punished. Understand?” explained Jack.

Kinsey nodded and quickly took the warm bowl of piss from Jack. Her head told her to immediately empty the bowl before he could force her to drink it. But before that thought could settle, she remembered how many full bladders were likely in the room, and where they’d all end up if she misbehaved.

The entire audience watched with bated breath as Kinsey lifted the bowl up to her nose and took a short breath in. The smell was intense, but to her surprise she found it enjoyable now. She brought the bowl to her lips and felt the warmth emanating from the bowl. Kinsey tipped it up and voluntarily tasted the smallest of sips for the first time.

“More”, insisted Jack, not willing to wait while she sipped at it for the next half an hour.

Kinsey obeyed, she enjoyed the small sip as much as Jack’s pissy fingers. She tipped the bowl up and felt a wave of piss hit her top lip and nose as her mouth filled with piss. Her eyes widened as the warm mouthful sat agreeably in her mouth. She paused for a moment, reluctant to swallow it, but in the end she did in three short swallows.

“Good girl, keep going”, said Jack, as Kinsey smiled at him while several cameras continued to film her.

Kinsey filled her mouth again a little too eagerly, piss spilled down her chin and soaked her chest and tummy as she slowly swallowed a full mouthful. Kinsey burped and smiled, she could feel the pee inside her, her tummy didn’t like it, but she kept going.

Everyone in the room watched in utter awe and silence as Kinsey downed half of the bowl before showing any sign of wavering. She decided to speed up and take smaller sips but more often, after the fourth or fifth sip it became a little much and Kinsey pulled the bowl away, soaking herself in the process as the rest of the pee sloshed back and forth in the bowl. She burped and a mouthful of pee spilled out of her mouth that she couldn’t swallow, she lightly retched and licked her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up at Jack and smiled, he was impressed. Never had someone brand new to pee play done so well.

“Give me the bowl”, said Jack, as he held out his hand.

“No, I can finish it”, said Kinsey, never had she wanted to make such a good impression, she could tell the entire room respected her for what she was doing.

Jack looked surprised, he was happy to let her try.

Kinsey took a short break, she licked her lips several times, it was clear to everyone that she enjoyed the taste of piss. She slowly tipped the bowl up again and let the warm piss rest against her lips, Kinsey slowly took more into her mouth and swallowed a tiny mouthful. It was hard going, her tummy said no but her head and lack of fear said yes.

Kinsey took half a mouthful in and slowly swallowed it with a smile. The short break seemed to be enough, as she kept it down.

“You’re doing so well”, said Jack, his abusive rapist side disappeared temporarily. He sat down beside Kinsey and pushed two fingers inside her ass as he smiled at her and waited for the next mouthful.

She tipped the bowl up, desperate to impress as she filled her mouth. Before she could swallow it, Jack took the bowl and carefully set it down. He grabbed a handful of Kinsey’s hair and pulled her into a piss charged snog. He forced his tongue in her mouth and her piss spilled out and coated their makeout session in flavour. Their tongues met and lapped at Kinsey’s piss as it soaked their chins and chests, while they swapped the mouthful back and forth until it was gone.

“Open up”, said Jack, as he picked up the bowl.

Kinsey did as she was told without hesitating, Jack tipped the bowl up and fed Kinsey the last of her piss. The entire room watched in awe as she quickly finished it off and drank down every last drop. Jack tipped the bowl up at the end and Kinsey’s tongue shot out to catch the last drop.

Kinsey swallowed the last mouthful with a smile, she burped and grabbed her tummy as she felt a little sick. She had no idea just how impressed every single person was.

“Well, fuck. Sorry viewers, normally piss is a fun way to torture new kiddies, but she just drank the lot. What a find, maybe her little brother will be more resistant”, said Jack, he talked directly to the camera, Kinsey was a special find, but the movies the group made were normally significantly more violent and full of misery, which is what their customers wanted.

Kinsey smiled at the thought of Bode tasting piss for the first time, it hadn’t crossed her mind until now, but she couldn’t wait to show Bode what she’d tried.

“I’ll make her scream”, the angry, violent girl suddenly appeared and offered to spice things up.

“Ok. But keep to concealable areas only, the last time you did this the kid had so many bruises it was impossible to cover them up”, said Jack, happy to let her go wild on Kinsey.

“I’m sure many of our viewers know our head domme, this is sixteen year old Kaitlin and her six year old son, puppy and sub Keegan, enjoy”, said Jack, as he stepped back and smiled at Kinsey. She didn’t look happy, out of all the people she’d met so far, Kaitlin was the one she hoped would have the least involvement in her show.

Before Kinsey took her scowling eyes off of Jack, Kaitlin’s palm cracked across her cheek and knocked her over.

“Puppy, bite here”, instructed Kaitlin, as she slapped the inside of Kinsey’s thigh and stepped on her throat to pin her down.

Kinsey felt Kaitlin’s toes press into her throat as she lightly choked her with the arch of her foot. But Kinsey was more concerned about the command she just gave her puppy, and rightly so as she screamed and rolled around on the bed as the six year old boy sunk his teeth into her skin.

Keegan growled like a dog and shook his head with Kinsey’s skin between his teeth. Kaitlin’s grip of her throat was quickly thrown off and Kinsey grabbed two handfuls of Keegan’s hair and desperately attempted to rip him off.

The attempt to remove the puppy only made things worse as his grip was so strong that it just made it hurt even more as he kept his jaw locked around her thigh.

“Other thigh!” shouted Kaitlin, as she cracked a riding crop across her puppy’s bare bum and instantly made his jaw release with a welp.

He didn’t hesitate to follow his mistress’ command, before Kinsey could try and stop him, he swapped to Kinsey’s other thigh and bit down just as hard.

Kinsey let out another scream and did something she never imagined doing to a six year old. She started hitting and kicking Keegan as hard as she could to get him off. First she tried smacking his face, then when that didn’t work after several hits, she brought her free leg up and did her best to kick him with her heel, but he just wouldn’t budge, and Kaitlin’s smile only grew as she hit her little boy.

Keegan was an expert at his role, Kaitlin had trained him to be a sub since he could walk, based on her father’s training of her. Nothing but his mistress’ word would make him release his grip, because he knew how much of a beating he would receive if he misbehaved.

“Please stop!” screamed Kinsey, as she felt the tiny boy dig his teeth in so hard he pierced the skin.

“Stop, puppy”, Kaitlin issued a simple command as she cracked the rising crop across her little boy’s ass.

Kinsey was shocked, she never expected that to work. If anything she expected her to tell him to bite harder. Kinsey grabbed her leg and felt the blood dripping from the bite wound. Thankfully he hadn’t bitten too deep, but deep enough that the boy came up with blood all over his face as he sat there panting happily with tears in his eyes, waiting for his next command.

“Smack him, hard”, instructed Kaitlin, Kinsey confused for a moment and thinking that she’d made a mistake. But her eyes said different as she looked at Kinsey and held her little boy with a handful of hair, waiting.

Kinsey wasn’t afraid to hit him, and after what he’d just done to her, the pent up rage released and Kinsey swung for him. Her palm crashed across the little boy’s face and knocked him down. The psycho that was his mother just smiled as she looked at her little boy whimper and cry.

“Get your revenge, choke him and bite him”, said Kaitlin, just as simply as if she’d asked Kinsey to kiss him as she took his collar off.

Kinsey looked reluctant, she’d never choked anyone, and as far as she could remember she never bit anyone. Kinsey’s reluctance earned her similar treatment to the puppy, as Kaitlin cracked her riding crop into one of the bite marks between Kinsey’s thighs with perfect aim. She went silent for a moment as the searing pain set in, then almost vomited as she writhed around on the bed in agony.

“Choke!” shouted Kaitlin, as she dragged her little boy up from the bed by his hair and offered him up to Kinsey.

Kinsey’s self preservation and lack of fear set in as she obeyed, shot her hand out and grabbed him around the throat. She watched as his eyes widened and he struggled to breathe as she choked him. Kinsey surprised herself as she smiled as his little hands grabbed at her wrist to try and pull her off, but Kaitlin cracked the riding crop at her puppy’s face and shouted, “No!”

“Smack him!” shouted Kaitlin, as she did it first and slapped her hand into his face while Kinsey choked him.

Kinsey didn’t hold back, she didn’t like being on the receiving end and she had no love for the boy. She held him at arm's length with her hand still tightly squeezing the air out of him, as she hit his little face as hard as she could.

People in the room gasped in excitement as they watched Kinsey hit him, Kaitlin shouted “again!” over and over, until Kinsey finally let go and her final smack sent him down to the mattress as he gasped for air.

Adrenaline was coursing through Kinsey, she’d never felt like this in her entire life. She smiled as she looked at the beaten little puppy, his face red from where she’d smacked it twelve times, tears poured from his eyes and she didn’t feel an ounce of guilt or remorse.

Kaitlin hadn’t imagined this going this way, she expected to issue command after command to Kinsey, and then beat her after she failed each one, but her obedience and willingness to hurt her little boy left her in an unusual position.

Kaitlin grabbed a handful of her boy’s hair and dragged him up from the bed and into Kinsey’s lap. She held onto it and pushed his reddened cheek to Kinsey’s face.

“Bite him, hard. If he doesn’t scream, you will”, instructed Kaitlin, confident she had Kinsey beat on this one.

But Kinsey surprised Kaitlin and everyone in the room. She grabbed the puppy, took a handful of hair and sunk her teeth into his red cheek. It took a few goes before she got a solid bite and the right angle, but the moment Kinsey felt his cheek between her teeth, she bit down and dug them in with all of her might.

The boy screamed so loud her ear popped and her eyes watered as she kept biting. His entire body shook in her lap as she relished the feel of his skin between her teeth. Kinsey suddenly felt a warmth in her mouth and instantly let go as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth.

She held the boy and admired her work, smiled and pushed him away. Kinsey rubbed her ear and felt no guilt at what she did. The room was silent, even Kaitlin was shocked. She wasn’t angry, but thrilled at what Kinsey had done to her little boy.

“You’re interesting”, said Kaitlin, a smile at the corner of her mouth as she dropped into Kinsey’s lap and traced the drop of blood up her chin to her lip with her tongue.

Kaitlin pressed Kinsey back onto the mattress and into a heated, passionate snog. Kinsey engaged and enjoyed the feel of the almost angry kiss, clearly the sight of another person abusing her little boy was what did it for her.

“Open your mouth”, instructed Kaitlin, and Kinsey obeyed immediately.

Kaitlin spat in her open mouth three times, again Kinsey didn’t budge an inch, shut her mouth or cry. She just closed her mouth and swallowed as Kaitlin stared at her, a look of pride on her face.

“Good girl”, said Kaitlin, she smiled and then swung for Kinsey, her hand cracked across her cheek and the sound rang out around the room. But Kinsey just smiled.

“Thanks”, she said, she was serious, and pretty sure it would annoy Kaitlin.

“Kaitlin!” shouted Jack, as he kicked Kaitlin in the ribs and knocked her off of Kinsey.

“No biting her face, I can’t send her back with that”, said Jack, as he’d seen what she was about to do, excited and irritated by Kinsey’s obedience. She loved torturing new kids, never had she had one as obedient as Kinsey from the first session.

“Well”, said Jack, with an extended pause as he addressed one of the cameras.

“I don’t know what I expected tonight, but that wasn’t it. I apologise to our loyal viewers who bought this movie expecting our regular abuse and rape, but this one is clearly built of stronger stuff”, said Jack, as he stroked Kinsey’s red cheek, as she obediently knelt beside him and embraced his thigh with a smile.

“I’m hopeful that Kinsey will become a lifelong member of our little club, and hopefully the next movie we make will star her little brother, Bode. I can’t imagine he will fare as well!” exclaimed Jack.

“Thank you for watching, and enjoy the brief after show”, said Jack, a smile on his face as he shoved Kinsey away and the five men that raped her encircled her as she got to her knees.

All five of them aimed their cocks at Kinsey, and in what was a sheer act of luck, all five pissed at the same time and aimed at her face. Kinsey’s eyes quickly shut and the biggest smile spread across her face as she opened up and let all five of them fill her mouth.

She happily swallowed the concoction of piss, in love with the feeling of being battered by the hot streams of five men pissing all over her.

Kinsey struggled to breathe as the onslaught continued for at least thirty seconds. Five full bladders filled her mouth several times, and in an impressive show Kinsey managed to swallow it several times. By the end, there wasn’t a dry inch of skin from front to back. The five of them had soaked her face and hair, then made sure they hit every nipple, finger, toe and bare inch of skin before they were finished.

Kinsey just laughed as she stared at the five cocks dripping around her, her hair was soaked through and she could feel the drops of piss on her skin as it dripped down her back.

Every cameraman in the room got a close up and captured several angles, a photographer even knelt down in the mess and took what seemed like hundreds of photos. Kinsey was in a state of euphoria, she’d never felt anything like it, and she’d never felt more welcomed and ironically safe in the weirdest twist of fate.

Kinsey fell back and collapsed on the mattress, exhausted, soaked and slightly sore where the puppy had bit her twice. The moment overwhelmed her and Kinsey fell into a brief but deep slumber.


	6. Bath Time Bode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinsey discovers her entire life has changed after her chance encounter with Jack. Not just her life, but Bode’s and Tyler’s too. She comes home with a smile on her smacked face and shares some exciting times with her little brother.

Twenty minutes passed before Kinsey opened her eyes again. Her sleepy state made her briefly forget where she was, as she woke to the sweet sensation of someone lapping at her toes. She opened her eyes and expected to see Bode, but instead she saw the red faced boy on all fours, lapping at her piss soaked feet while his mother knelt behind him with a prostate milker, fucking him violently.

“Hey, good job tonight”, said Jack, as he sat down beside Kinsey on the bed and stroked her tummy.

“Thanks”, said Kinsey, as she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Jack.

“Do you want me to get rid of them?” asked Jack, as he glanced at the puppy and his keeper.

“No, it’s quite nice, reminds me of Bode”, said Kinsey.

“Bode’s into feet too?” asked Jack, surprised.

“Yeah, he prefers if Tyler and I suck his toes, but he loves sucking mine. He spends more time at my feet that he does between my legs lately”, explained Kinsey.

“That’s so cute”, said Jack, with a smile on his face, relieved that all the abuse they threw at Kinsey hadn’t scared her off.

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you. I mean, this room is full of kids who will take a beating and drink back piss like their life depends on it. But I’ve never seen anyone take a beating and put on a show like that and then come out smiling, I’m seriously impressed”, said Jack, a proud smile showed on his face.

“Thanks. It was a lot of fun, for the most part. And I don’t really feel fear, I guess that helps”, said Kinsey, as she left out the actual reason why that was.

“Incredible. This has never happened before, not with any of our victims, but we’d like to offer you and your brothers honorary lifetime membership in our club. Normally our victims are being hosed down, cleaned up and dumped somewhere right about now, but you are clearly not an ordinary girl”, said Jack, his cock was hard just from talking about her.

“Ok”, said Kinsey, a smile beamed across her face as she got the one thing she’d secretly wanted ever since she stepped barefoot into this room.

She had no idea what would happen after she was raped, but the thought of being a part of this place excited her more than she showed, even now.

“I need to pee”, said Kinsey, neither of them surprised given the amount of pee she’d consumed.

“Pick a mouth, practically anyone in this room would happily take it, myself included”, said Jack, as he looked around the room at every man, woman and child having sex.

“Him”, said Kinsey, without hesitation she pointed at the puppy still lapping at her toes.

“Puppy, drink!” demanded Jack, and much to Kaitlin’s annoyance, the puppy crawled between Kinsey’s legs and lost her grip on his butt.

The boy latched his mouth around Kinsey’s bald cunt and waited patiently as his mother started hitting him, her riding crop crashed across his ass time after time while Kinsey felt his little tongue feeling for her stream to start.

Kinsey couldn’t help but smile as he cried while he waited for her to go. A dark side in Kinsey had been unlocked and she didn’t care one bit as she started to fill the boy’s mouth with hot, double strength piss.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and rubbed his face into her cunt as she soaked him. He obediently swallowed multiple mouthfuls, and didn’t stop until Kinsey had finished.

The moment Kaitlin realised Kinsey was done, she pulled at the leash around his throat, mounted him on the bed and started beating him. She smacked his face over and over again and punched his arms as she pinned him down, and took her totally random anger out on him.

“Why is she so violent?” asked Kinsey, she surprised herself and Jack as she smiled.

“She was her father’s only child, he did exactly the same to her and trained her to be his slave. When they had Keegan together, he forced her to do the same with him, I would say she’s actually worse. She has four other kids, she’s as nice as pie to them, hardly lays a finger on them. But poor little Keegan has barely gone a day in his life without bruises, beating and frequent toilet use”, said Jack happily.

“Wow. And holy shit, Kaitlin has five kids? She’s sixteen!” exclaimed Kinsey, loud enough that she could hear.

“Yep, daddy doesn’t stop breeding her, she’s pregnant now. Keegan is her youngest, the rest are girls and Kaitlin is training them all to be like her, they all treat him the same, or will when they’re a little older. It’s incredible to watch, if you’re into that sort of thing, some nights Kaitlin puts on a show with her kids and poor Keegan is always on the receiving end”, said Jack, he pretended to sound like he wasn’t into it, but the little smile Kinsey saw said otherwise.

“I think I am… into it I mean. I’d love to watch a show like that”, laughed Kinsey.

“That’s incredible, I never imagined you would take to this so well, especially that aspect, I’ll make sure to text you next time she does a show. Have you ever hit Bode?” asked Jack.

“Never, except for a playful smack on the bum”, said Kinsey.

“Would you try and stop me if I hit him?” asked Jack, both of them shared the goofiest grin that gave him his answer.

“I’d probably join in”, said Kinsey, her smile grew as she imagined Bode crying and screaming.

“I could always drug him so he forgets, I don’t know what we could do about the bruises and bites though”, said Jack, as they both smiled again, clearly Kinsey was open to all of that.

“Our mom isn’t around a lot, I’m sure I could swing it, she never sees him naked, although Tyler might be more difficult. We have sex all the time, and I don’t know how he’s gonna feel about any of it yet”, explained Kinsey.

“I bet Tyler will be a lot more open once he sees this place, I’m guessing his interests don’t stop at Bode”, said Jack, with a confident smile on his face.

“Nope,” she said with a smile, “I think he prefers boys over girls, he would love it here, I know it”.

“Boys are not a problem. All the kids here are bi, we only admit members who are fully open to our lifestyle and love boys and girls, and even if the kids weren’t bi, they wouldn’t get a choice if Tyler wanted to fuck one. Even if you asked a kid here, they probably wouldn’t understand. There isn’t a concept of straight, gay or bi-sexual, it’s not explained to the kids, they just fuck anyone”, explained Jack.

“So kids have no say here? Anyone can do whatever they want to them?” asked Kinsey.

“Well, not anything, there are a few rules and guidelines. You can’t do anything that would cause serious physical damage, although Kaitlin probably comes close on a regular basis with Keegan”, laughed Jack.

“If you wanted to beat that cute boy Gavin that peed on you and Keegan earlier, you could. But you’d have to ask his father’s permission first. Light smacking here and there, a little biting even is fine, but anything more than that and you have to ask the parents” explained Jack.

“Ok, that seems fair”, said Kinsey.

“But just general sex, pretty much everything we did to you and a lot more, you could walk up to any kid in this room and start doing the same”, added Jack.

“There’s also a certain hierarchy here, not everyone is equal. For example, girls sixteen and under are the lowest tier. You have to obey the will of any man, woman or boy, even if the boy is four years old. With the exception of kids like Keegan who are full time subs. The only people you would be above are younger girls and subs like Keegan, does that bother you?”

“No, I don’t think so, it doesn’t mean that I can’t walk up to a boy and put my fingers inside him, right? Just that if anyone wants to piss in my mouth, I have to say yes”, said Kinsey, with a smile.

“You don’t have to say yes, but you have to open wide,” laughed Jack, “And yeah, you could walk up to Gavin and shove your tongue in his butt, but he could smack you away if he didn’t want you”, laughed Jack.

“Force and dominance is a part of our community, if someone above you wants to do something to you, you have to obey. If you don’t, you’ll be forced, kids don’t have rights here”, explained Jack.

“That cool, I can get onboard with that”, said Kinsey, as she smiled.

“Where have you been all my life!” exclaimed Jack, totally enamoured by the cute fourteen year old, who was open to every wild aspect of his life.

Kinsey laughed and smiled, she never imagined her naked trip to the beach this morning would change her entire life.

“Why did you film me earlier?” asked Kinsey, as she spotted several naked people packing away camera equipment.

“Ah, yeah. Well, I hope you don’t mind, but even if you do I’m afraid you can’t stop it. We film every show we put on and sell the movies online. This time next week a few thousand people will have watched the little show you helped put on tonight. Normally the victims don’t know and never find out, but you aren’t really a victim, and my guess is you’ll see a lot more shows”, said Jack, happy that Kinsey didn’t look bothered.

“That’s hot”, she said, turned on at the thought of thousands of strangers watching her get kind of raped.

“I’m glad you think so, because I’d love for you to bring Bode along next week so we can do the same to him”, said Jack, with hope in his voice.

Kinsey just smiled, she looked so excited at the thought of introducing Bode to this life.

“I can’t guarantee it, but if you tell me what time and day, I’ll do my best”, said Kinsey.

“Even if it doesn’t happen, I’ll make it happen eventually”, added Kinsey.

“Ok, amazing. We haven’t raped a boy that young in years. Everyone will be so excited”, explained Jack.

“Happy to help”, said Kinsey.

“I’m really tired, do I have to stay?” asked Kinsey.

“Uhh, no I guess not. I’d love it if you could stay, but I understand that today has probably been quite tiring”, laughed Jack.

“Thanks, I promise I’ll try and make the full night next time, I’m just exhausted. How often does the group meet here?” asked Kinsey.

“Oh the club is staffed and open all day and night, even on Christmas Day. We put on special events like this, but families come and go here all the time, evenings are the most popular time, from six to ten this room is packed most nights, some parents even use it as a crèche and drop their kids off while they’re at work”, explained Jack.

“Oh wow, so I can come here whenever I want?” asked Kinsey.

“Yep, anytime you want to visit, you just go to the back door and knock like I did. We’ll put a picture of you up so our staff knows to let you in, we don’t get new members very often, most are born into the club these days”, explained Jack.

Kinsey started to stand up, she felt a little wobbly, and very sticky after the head to toe soaking she received. But she was happy, even as she felt a moment of pain at the twin bites she had between her legs.

“I’ll take you to the member showers, we normally just hose you down, but you’re not just any conquest”, laughed Jack.

“Everyone! Kinsey is very tired and I’m gonna take her home. But I’m very excited to announce she is our newest member, never in our years have we raped someone like Kinsey, I think she will make many of you very happy over the next few years. And if we’re lucky, her six year old brother Bode will be joining us for the next show, and trust me, he’s a cutie”, said Jack, as he spoke to the room and commanded the audience away from each other’s lips and groins.

“Can everyone say goodbye to Kinsey?” asked Jack.

“Bye Kinsey!” shouted at least half of the kids in the room, as Gavin ran up to her and hugged her. The two of them shared a cute little snog and she squeezed his bare bum as they formed a little connection.

“I’d love to fuck next time I see you”, Kinsey whispered into Gavin’s ear, he just smiled and nodded at her.

Jack and Kinsey left by the same door they came in, only this time Kinsey was a little less steady on her feet. She smiled as her feet stuck to the floor while Jack helped her to the showers.

“I’m still in awe at how well you took to everything tonight, you’re quite the girl”, said Jack proudly.

“So am I”, laughed Kinsey.

Jack turned a valve and several shower heads burst to life on one side of the room. The members’ shower room wasn’t exactly fancy, but it was useful for washing out all of the mess; Kinsey imagined they were used for that a lot.

Jack came back with two boxes of their clothes and Kinsey’s things, he set them down on a bench and briefly joined Kinsey in the shower.

The warm, simple shower quickly turned into a brief session of anal sex and snogging, as Jack pushed Kinsey up against the wall and fucked her in the ass. The two of them shared the shower as they shared each other’s bodies, enjoying one last moment of fun before she dried off and got dressed.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back”, said Jack, as he spotted someone in the doorway trying to get his attention, he disappeared for a moment and left Kinsey to get dressed.

“Hey”, said Kinsey, with a cute smile as Jack returned. She noticed a label on the box of her things said, ‘Victim’, she was about to laugh until she saw the look on Jack’s face.

“Hey. I’m afraid my boss has asked me to get something from you. I feel awkward asking, but given the circumstances around you joining us, we have to insist on it”, started Jack, as he looked a little awkward.

“Sure, anything?” said Kinsey, desperate to please and not jeopardize her place here.

“We need the naked pictures of Bode and a video confession of what you and Tyler do to him. We don’t need extensive detail, just enough to ensure that we can trust you not to reveal anything about this place and what goes on here, without ruining your own life”, said Jack.

“Ok, that’s fine”, said Kinsey, she thought about it for a few seconds, but wasn’t bothered at all about handing over the photos, and she wasn’t really bothered about the confession, she had no desire to tell anyone about this place, apart from Tyler and Bode.

“Wow, ok. You are great. Sit there, take your top off and read this, it’s basically what my boss wants you to say, and can you send me the photos of Bode?” asked Jack.

“Sure, I’ll do it now”, she said, as she took her phone from her bag and sent them all to ‘Beach guy’.

“Brilliant, ok. Ready?” asked Jack, as he stood by the camera, ready to go as he stared at Kinsey with a smile on his face, as he got to see her nearly flat chest again with her long, wet hair over one shoulder.

Kinsey had read the note he handed her, it was a simple script, a fill in the blanks type thing that she had to read out to incriminate herself. She smiled and nodded and he hit the record button.

“My name is Kinsey Locke, I’m fourteen, and I confess of my own free will that for the past six months my sixteen year old brother Tyler and I have been having regular sex with our little brother, Bode Locke, he’s six years old”, said Kinsey, she paused and smiled, a huge grin spread across her face as a wave of happiness washed over her.

“We suck his little cock, play with his ass, shove sex toys inside him and he and Tyler regularly have anal sex. He loves every minute of it, he even likes me sucking his toes and eating his ass out. We have regular baths together, sleep in the same beds and fuck whenever we get the chance”, finished Kinsey, as she sat there with a smile as Jack gave her the thumbs up.

“That was perfect,” said Jack, as he hit stop on the camera, “You are perfect, I can’t believe you just did that. The recording will be safe, no one will ever see it. Do you mind if I share the pictures of Bode online?”

“Nope, knock yourself out, just tell me what people say”, she said happily.

Jack just laughed, he couldn’t believe he’d found Kinsey, it felt like a dream.

“I have no more words,” he laughed, “come on, I’ll give you a ride home”, said Jack, he secretly hoped he could meet Bode.

“Actually, could you just drop me at the hotel, I’ll get a cab from there”, said Kinsey, as it was unlikely Jack’s car could fly.

“Sure, if you want, I don’t mind”, said Jack, slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, it’s easier. If you pull up and my mum sees us together she’ll flip”, said Kinsey.

“She really had no idea about you and your brothers?” asked Jack.

“Nope, none”, said Kinsey, with a cheeky smile.

“She doesn’t know about the nudist beaches either and probably naively thinks I’m still a virgin”, laughed Kinsey.

“Well that definitely isn’t true!” exclaimed Jack, they shared a laugh at the fact Kinsey had just been gang raped, and the incest part.

Jack and Kinsey left and he took her back to the hotel. She sat in the back of the car, which thankfully had blacked out windows to hide her slightly red face from where she’d been smacked. Her clothes hid the rest of the marks and bites they’d left on her body, from most people at least.

“I can’t believe you have kids with your sister, that’s so cool. Does she not get jealous when she sees you with me and other kids?” asked Kinsey, she smiled as she saw a young family walking on the road.

“Nah, I’ve been having sex with my sister since she was seven. Even though I think of her as my partner, we don’t get jealous, there’s no place for that emotion in the life we lead”, explained Jack.

“That’s cool. How do you find time for a life with that family of yours?” asked Kinsey.

“They are my life. Sex is our life. Thankfully, due to the poor kids we make movie stars out of, I make a decent living. My sister doesn’t work, she looks after the kids all day, and the kids don’t have a life outside of us and the club. They don’t go to school or anything like that, it would be too risky. No one knows they exist outside of the people that have sex with them, well… except the tens of thousands… probably more, of their online fans”, laughed Jack.

“Wow, that’s so fucking cool. I hope I can live like you guys one day. I’d love to have kids with Tyler and Bode, and just make sex our life and work”, said Kinsey.

“I’m confident you will, you’ve got it in you, I’ve seen it already. I’m so excited to meet Bode, and Tyler”, said Jack.

“Me too, I can’t wait for Bode to meet you”, said Kinsey, as she caught Jack’s eye in the rear view mirror.

“Will he eat my ass if I ask him to?” asked Jack, just as they pulled up to the hotel.

“You won’t have to ask him, he’ll want to”, laughed Kinsey.

“Damn, I can’t wait to fuck his brains out, and I’ve got a real thing about little boys eating my ass, I love it!” laughed Jack, as his cock scraped against his zipper at the thought of fucking Bode.

Jack pulled up and put the car in park as he turned and smiled at Kinsey. She moved into the middle, leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips. The two of them shared a cute, passionate snog as no one else was around.

“You look so cute with wet hair”, said Jack, as he ran his hand through her damp, mousey brown locks.

“I’ll text you tomorrow”, said Kinsey, as she gave him one last kiss and then pulled her top down to flash her barely there bumps.

“Can’t wait”, he said, with a huge grin on his face as he watched Kinsey walk into the hotel, she gazed lovingly back at him with a red cheek.

Kinsey’s legs almost gave way as she walked towards the closet she entered the hotel through. A wave of extreme exhaustion swept over her, along with relief at escaping what to most boys and girls would be a brutal experience. Kinsey looked at her phone and realised how late it was. She got to the hotel at midnight, or six o’clock local time, and it was nearly ten o’clock now.

She’d had the time of her life, but she was definitely ready to fall into bed and sleep for twelve hours straight.

She turned the anywhere key in the door and imagined her bed behind her closet. The door swung open and Kinsey didn’t even notice as a family walked passed her in the hallway, as she walked several thousand miles in a single step and into her bedroom.

The door closed behind Kinsey and she turned to look at the tall mirror attached to her closet door. She smiled as she saw her cheek was bright red where she’d been slapped several times. A little panic set in as she had no idea how to explain it away and still convince Bode to come, especially when it came to the bite marks on her thighs and several large welts from being whipped that she didn’t even know about.

Kinsey had an idea, she didn’t know if it would work, but she had the identity key in her bedside table. She opened the drawer and breathed a sigh of relief as it was still there. She stripped off and examined her naked body in the mirror, excited by every mark she had, each one brought back a memory that weirdly only made her smile.

The sun was coming up and she knew Bode sometimes woke up early to surprise one of them. Kinsey tilted her head back and aimed the identity key at her neck. The hole opened up and she quickly inserted the key, turned it and imagined her red face, bruises and marks all gone. She felt sad getting rid of the memories, but she knew she’d be able to keep many of the new ones she would get over the coming weeks, once Bode and Tyler were fully integrated in the newest part of her life.

Kinsey was relieved the key worked, she could still feel the bite marks, she wasn’t sure if that was just in her head, or if the key had just hidden the damage. But she was happy she no longer had to explain any of it.

Kinsey set both keys down by her bed and climbed in naked. Not a care in the world if her mom saw her naked, and obviously not if her brothers did either.

The second Kinsey’s head hit the pillow, her door slowly creaked open. She was too excited after everything that had happened to pretend to be asleep, she opened her eyes and stared at a sight she never expected to see.

Bode stood in the doorway with Tyler behind him, naked. However, Bode had clearly had a little dress up while Kinsey had been away, he’d found a cute pair of her pink socks and the sexiest yet oldest underwear she owned, with cute hearts on it and a slightly worn crotch because she’d worn them so much. Kinsey could just make out his little balls through the thin material.

“Bode wet the bed, my bed, can he come in with you while I change the sheets and go back to bed?” asked Tyler, with a sleepy and slightly pissed off look on his face, while Bode secretly smiled and felt a little naughty.

“Of course she can, come on Bode”, laughed Kinsey, not bothered about him having pissed the bed after tonight.

“Hey! I’m not a girl”, he said so cute and sleepily, as he started slowly walking over in piss soaked panties and socks.

“He isn’t clean yet”, said Tyler, in that loaded way that said to her, ‘can you clean him’.

“I really don’t care if you don’t, little guy. I’m too tired”, said Kinsey, as she lifted up the covers and revealed her naked, warm body for him to snuggle up to.

Bode shook his head, smiled and dropped Kinsey’s underwear on the floor. He pulled off her loose fitting socks too as he stepped towards her bed and climbed in with his big sister, he pushed his naked body up against her and made her into the big spoon.

“Just what I wanted before falling asleep”, said Kinsey, she smiled as she wrapped her arms and a leg over Bode, then shoved her hand between his legs and felt his slightly sticky package.

“How was your date?” asked Tyler, too tired to care right now, as he cautiously picked up Bode’s discarded wet clothes, but still happy to see her home and smiling.

“We had a lot of sex!” said Kinsey, her eyes closed as the biggest smile grew on her face and she forced a finger into Bode’s bum.

Bode giggled and Tyler just smiled, happy for his sister that she had fun.

“Good, I’m going to bed now, I’ll see you around midday, we had sex all night”, said Tyler, exhausted.

“Mmm… Night”, said Kinsey, with a huge smile as she buried her face in Bode’s neck and kissed him all over while she fingered him.

The door closed and Bode waited a few seconds as he heard Tyler walking away from Kinsey’s bedroom, then quickly rolled over and stared up into Kinsey’s eyes an inch or two from her face.

“Did you show him the pictures you took of me?” asked Bode quietly, his horny mind already thinking about getting fucked in the ass by the huge boy she just met.

Kinsey planned to tell him everything tomorrow, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, Bode could see it in her eyes before she said a word.

“Well, I asked him if he liked little boys first”, said Kinsey, as she led him on a little and saw his smile grow.

“And what did he say?” asked Bode.

“He told me he did like little boys, so I asked him if he liked having sex with boys younger than me”, said Kinsey, as she watched his smile grow even more as he nearly bounced out of bed with excitement.

“And seeing as he said yes, I showed him the pictures I took of you and he’s dying to have sex with us both next weekend”, said Kinsey, as she tried to sound as casual about it as she could, and watched as the revelation grew along with his level of excitement.

Bode bounced out of bed and started jumping on the spot, he did the cutest little dance, “Yes yes yes!” while his little bum did the cutest jig.

“Shhhh, get back into bed”, said Kinsey, she couldn’t help but smile at his cute, naked dance. She lifted the covers as he mounted his big sister and climbed on top of her, he’d never looked so happy.

“He wants to put his cock in my bum?” asked Bode, desperate for clarification.

“Yes”, said Kinsey, as she smiled at him lovingly.

“And suck my willy? And let me suck his? And my toes?” Bode reeled off a list of things he wanted the complete stranger to do to him, purely based on a picture of his huge cock, and Kinsey just smiled and nodded to each one.

“He even asked me if I thought you’d like to eat his ass”, said Kinsey.

“I would, I would!” exclaimed Bode, as Kinsey shushed him and put her hand over his mouth with the goofiest grin.

“Do you know what else?” said Kinsey, as she teased him for a moment.

“What!?” Bode mumbled through her hand, as his mind raced at all the things it might be.

“Jack, the boy I met that you’re so desperate to have sex with. He has a sister a few years older than me, and they have three kids together, and they have sex with each other. I’m pretty sure they all want to have sex with you too” said Kinsey, as she prayed that Bode liked the sound of that, seeing as the reality of things would be even more extreme.

“Are they pretty, like you?” asked Bode, which made Kinsey so happy, he’d never called her pretty before.

“Oh yeah, you’ll love them all”, said Kinsey.

“How old are their kids?” asked Bode, his excitement growing.

“Their oldest is a cute girl the same age as you, then they have a boy a couple of years younger, and a girl a little younger than that”, said Kinsey, she couldn’t even remember if Jack said their ages, but she had a good idea.

“And I get to have sex with all of them?” asked Bode, a tone of excitement in his voice.

“If that’s what you want”, said Kinsey, with a huge smile as she grabbed his naked bum and pulled him into a sweet little kiss while he nodded.

“I’m so happy, you’ll love Jack. He’s so excited to have sex with you. But you remember why we have to keep everything a secret. What Tyler and I do with you?” asked Kinsey.

“Yesssssss. You still ask me nearly every day. I know if I told anyone that we have sex, I wouldn’t be able to have sex with you anymore, and I probably would never see you again”, said Bode, as he rolled his eyes, he was fed up of having to repeat the same rules over and over, but he understood why they were so important.

“Good boy. Well, this also extends to…” started Kinsey.

“Jack and his family. I can’t tell anyone that I have sex with them either, yesssssss I know”, said Bode, he completed her sentence and made her very happy.

“Good boy”, she said, as they both smiled and shared a kiss.

“Also, you need to do me a big favour”, started Kinsey.

“Suck your toes?” Bode asked, all excited.

“No!” she said half heartedly, but before she even opened her mouth, Bode dove under the covers and started scrambling towards her feet.

Kinsey giggled and wriggled around on the bed as she tossed the duvet off to watch her little brother in action.

He kicked his own feet up in the air and spread his legs as he wrapped his warm, wet mouth around her toes. Kinsey couldn’t help but smile as she waited for him to have a little fun, and noticed his little hole looked particularly well used. It looked a little sore, Tyler had clearly spent all night with his cock and probably several toys inside him.

“Bode, I need to ask you something, come ‘ere”, said Kinsey, as she playfully grabbed his feet and dragged him away from her own.

“Tyler had me cum inside his bum earlier, without the key”, said Bode, so excited that he could cum without making himself into an adult or teenager, as he straddled one of Kinsey’s legs and played with his cock.

“Oh wow, that’s cute. You’ll have to show me that”, said Kinsey, as she smiled at the happy distraction.

“But I need you to listen for a moment, leave that cute little wiener alone”, said Kinsey, as she grabbed his wrists and pulled him back on top of her.

“Hey, it’s not that little”, said Bode, with a fake look of disappointment.

“I know, but that’s what makes you so cute”, said Kinsey, as she kissed him on the lips.

“The big secret that you do so well at keeping every day. I need you to keep the one about Jack’s family and us meeting him to have sex, a secret from Tyler too”, said Kinsey.

“But can’t Tyler just come with us?” said Bode, as he looked a little confused.

“He can, but not this first time. I want it to be special for you, and if we tell Tyler, he might not let you go, or he’ll come and be so worried about you getting hurt, he’ll stop you doing anything fun”, said Kinsey, trying her best to convince him.

“How can I get hurt?” asked Bode, still confused.

“Well, Jack’s cock is huge, and he wants to try and put it all inside you,” started Kinsey, which made Bode incredibly happy.

“Tyler is so overprotective, that he probably won’t let him, or if you scream for even a second he might stop the whole thing. But if we go on our own, you can work out your own limits with Jack and then tell Tyler what you were able to take, he can’t stop you then”, said Kinsey, half lying, as he could still stop Bode from visiting Jack if he took control of the anywhere key.

“Ok”, Bode said in that cute, reluctant way.

“Good boy”, she said, as she grabbed Bode and kissed him.

“When I tell Tyler about what happened tomorrow, I won’t mention Jack’s family, or anything else. Just that we had a lot of fun, a lot of sex, and I came home. We’ll tell him everything together, once you’ve had Jack’s enormous cock inside your tiny bum”, said Kinsey, both of them excited at the prospect as she easily managed to shove four fingers inside Bode’s loose hole, two from each hand as she playfully fingered him and pulled at his stretchy hole.

The little brother and sister laid there while they made out, and Kinsey played with his bum for a good twenty minutes. Bode tried to get more details out of Kinsey about Jack, but she put him off until tomorrow, or at least much later that day, as they both fell asleep to sweet slow kisses and several fingers in Bode’s butt.

Kinsey woke up many hours later that day, to the 0sound of one of her drawers being slammed shut.

“Sorry”, said Bode, as he turned and saw he’d woken Kinsey up.

“Bode, what are you doing?” asked Kinsey, sleepy eyed and sensitive to the sunlight pouring through the curtains.

“Trying on your clothes”, he said, with a huge grin on his face, as he stood there in a bra that was too big for him, but ironically only just. A smooth, silk like pair of underwear that he really liked the feel of, and some bright pink fishnets that kept falling down.

“You like dressing up like a girl?” asked Kinsey, with a smile at just how cute he looked.

“I dunno”, he said, as he shrugged his shoulders and had to readjust Kinsey’s bra that wasn’t done up. Kinsey saw right through that and read his words to be, ‘Yes I do’.

“You look really cute”, said Kinsey, as she sat up and pulled him to the side of the bed to give him a good morning snog.

“Shit, what time is it, is Tyler up? Is mom home?” asked Kinsey.

“It’s one o’clock, I gave Tyler a blow job and then he went out for a walk, he said mom texted and said she would be back late or tomorrow. Something about a mechanic not being able to fix her car”, said Bode, with a smile that told Kinsey he wanted another day of sex and fun.

“Oh, ok. Good. That’s fine, at least mom won’t find you wearing my clothes”, said Kinsey, with a smile.

“Hey, can I take a pic of you and send it to Jack?” asked Kinsey.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Bode, excited to show himself off any chance he got.

Kinsey grabbed her phone and Bode instantly went into modelling mode. He pulled the goofiest grins and stood in silly poses as Kinsey snapped a bunch of photos, including ones with her panties down and all of his fun parts on show.

“Look what I found Bode doing when I woke up”, said Kinsey, as she typed out the message to Jack with a huge grin and added most of the photos.

Kinsey sat up in bed and patted her lap, Bode immediately jumped on the bed and crawled into his big sister’s lap while half wearing her clothes. Kinsey reached around and did up her bra and grabbed her phone again.

“Did you still want to fuck Bode? Because I have a little sister now”, laughed Kinsey, as she filmed girl Bode in her lap and then pulled him into a cute makeout, before he could complain at being called a girl.

Kinsey sent the short video along with another photo of Bode in the done up bra, looking extremely cute and happy.

“Remember, anything to do with Jack, especially sending photos to him of you, don’t mention it to Tyler or talk about it if he’s around”, said Kinsey.

“Ok, got it. So did you have sex with Jack’s family, or just Jack?” asked Bode.

Kinsey hadn’t worked out what to say to Bode yet, several things had gone through her mind, but she decided on the simplest and almost half truth approach so she didn’t have to keep track of too many lies.

“I met them, once he knew about you, we went back to his house. But I didn’t have sex with them, they watched me with Jack though, which was a lot of fun”, said Kinsey, she smiled to herself and realised she’d almost told the truth.

“Why didn’t you have sex with them too?” asked Bode, a sweet, confused look on his face.

“I think Jack wanted me to himself,” started Kinsey, which couldn’t have been further from the truth, “but he said when you come to play, everyone can join in”, when Kinsey said everyone, she smiled and thought about five guys raping Bode while she watched.

“Oh, ok”, said Bode, a happy look on his face as he worried for a moment that he’d only be able to play with Jack.

“Come on, I’m thirsty, and I need to pee”, said Kinsey, as a huge and inexplicable grin grew across her face at the thought of her baptism by piss.

“Did you clean yourself up before trying on more of my clothes?” asked Kinsey, as she remembered Bode wet the bed.

He smiled mischievously and shook his head, Kinsey just rolled her eyes and didn’t care.

“Tyler, mom, are you here?” shouted Kinsey, as she stood at her bedroom door naked. She shouted again, but no one replied.

“Ok, c’mon”, said Kinsey, as she took Bode’s hand.

Bode jumped off the bed, still wearing Kinsey’s clothes, as they walked to the bathroom together. Kinsey put the toilet seat down and an immediate desire to play with and drink her own piss coursed through her.

“Want to do something naughty?” asked Kinsey, she looked down at Bode, smiled and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

“What did you have in mind?” Bode asked playfully, his mind immediately went to thoughts of things going in his bum.

“Take my clothes off and get in the bath with me”, said Kinsey, as she happily helped him off with the bra and fishnets.

“Wait there”, she said, after lifting Bode into the bath, she ran to fetch her phone.

“First, I need another new promise from you”, said Kinsey, as she gave him a naughty look and moved around a little, the desire to pee growing every second.

“What now?” moaned Bode, with a curious grin.

“Jack and I did some fun things last night, things he might want to do with you, and things I’d love to do with you. But I want you to promise me that until I bring it up, anything new we do together stays between us, don’t tell Tyler yet, because he might freak out”, explained Kinsey.

“But they’re fun?” asked Bode.

“I think so, but they’re a little crazy and weird, can they be our little secret for now, like you having sex with Jack and me sending him naughty pictures of you?” asked Kinsey.

“Ok, I won’t tell Tyler”, said Bode.

“Good boy”, said Kinsey, as she climbed in the large tub with him.

“I’m gonna film you to see your reaction to what Jack and I did last night, I think he’ll want to see it”, said Kinsey.

“Ok”, said Bode, with a huge grin. He was excited at any chance he got to show himself off to Jack.

Kinsey hit record on her phone and a huge grin appeared on Bode’s face as he started casually playing with his cock.

“So, last night, I had to pee. I told Jack and expected him to point me to the nearest toilet, instead, he asked me to pee on him”, said Kinsey, again she told a little white lie, she wanted to introduce Bode to pee slowly, unlike they did to her.

“He wanted you to pee on him, while he was naked?” asked Bode, with the cutest look of surprise, half disgust and the rest excitement.

“Yep, he laid back on the bed and asked me to pee on his cock and on his face”, said Kinsey, the moment she said that she peed on his face, she wondered if that was too much.

But the stunned silence and look on Bode’s face told her to go on.

“I was a little confused, I didn’t get how that would be nice, but I did it anyway and it felt amazing”, said Kinsey, she left out a lot and made up some of the details.

“Then after, I laid down and Jack peed on me and it felt incredible”, said Kinsey, as she waited for a reaction.

“But, isn’t pee yucky?” asked Bode, as he pulled the cutest face and Kinsey caught it on film.

“No,” started Kinsey, as she shook her head and smiled, “that’s why I didn’t mind you getting into bed this morning when you wet Tyler’s bed. Sooooo, what do you think about me peeing on you, we can start slow and I could pee on your feet?” asked Kinsey.

“Ok!” Bode said enthusiastically, without delay and with a cute smile on his face.

Kinsey couldn’t have been happier, something at the back of her head told her that Jack wanted her to wait and not introduce Bode to pee play yet, but she couldn’t wait. It excited her too much last night, just the thought of pee play with Bode nearly made her cum, so much so that she quietly pushed the plug in with her toes so that none of it drained away.

“What do I do?” he asked, as he stood there a little nervous and tapped his toes against the bath.

“You just stand there and look pretty”, said Kinsey, as she reached forward and tugged playfully at his cock on camera.

“And if you like, maybe play with it a little, push your toes through it, play with me”, suggested Kinsey, with real excitement in her voice.

“Ok”, he said again, a huge smile on his face as the weirdness of pee play began to excite him.

Kinsey aimed the camera at Bode's feet as he stood between her legs in the empty bath. He wiggled his toes for the camera as she aimed it back at his face and smiled up at him.

“Ready?” asked Kinsey, her bladder at bursting point.

Bode nodded and Kinsey surprised him as she started to pee in an instant. She held the camera on his face to capture his very first reaction to pee play.

Bode’s mouth dropped open as he enjoyed the warm sensation around his toes and feet, he stared intently at the golden pee as it gushed out between Kinsey’s legs. His foot came up after a few seconds and Kinsey aimed the camera down just in time as he spread his toes and pushed them into Kinsey’s stream.

Kinsey grabbed his ankle with her free hand and brought his toes closer, she brushed them up against her wet lips as her tiny hole gushed between his toes.

“Is it nice?” asked Kinsey, as she quickly aimed the camera back up at Bode’s face.

He didn’t say anything, he just nodded with the biggest grin, flexed his toes and pushed them inside Kinsey, as her pee flowed all over his foot.

Bode grabbed onto an old handrail to steady himself as Kinsey grabbed his ankle and dragged his piss soaked foot up her body. Bode didn’t resist as he watched and pressed his toes into his sister’s tummy.

Kinsey couldn’t help but have a taste, she swapped out Bode’s foot for the wetter one, while she awkwardly did her best to film his reaction. His foot was completely soaked, drops of pee fell all over Kinsey as she stared into his eyes and brought his toes up to her mouth.

“No! There’s pee on them!” exclaimed Bode, like she didn’t know, as he tried to jerk his foot away and flicked pee at her face.

Kinsey just stared into his eyes and smiled as she cupped his wet heel in her hand and fed his tiny, pissy toes into her mouth.

Bode pulled the cutest face, he scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue as he watched Kinsey softly suck his toes clean. Between her legs she felt Bode’s toes gently teasing her cunt, as the last of her pee slowly spilled over him and warmed his toes.

Kinsey finished up and gave the sole of his soaking wet foot one long lick, from heel to toes. The taste and sensation of sharing this with her little brother turned her on more than the entirety of last night.

“Ewww, that’s nasty”, said Bode, he couldn’t help but smile as he screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue again.

Kinsey wasn’t sure if he liked it and was just a little weirded out, or if he was smiling because she was playing with his feet, his second favourite thing of all.

“Yummy. It tastes so good, especially when I get to lick it from your toes”, said Kinsey, wide eyed and excited as she stared deeply into his eyes.

“If you say so”, Bode said with raised eyebrows.

Kinsey flipped the camera on her phone and licked her lips, ended the recording and sent it straight to Jack. She wanted to record every moment for him, and Tyler, when he was ready. But what she wanted to do next she would need both hands, if not just to stop Bode trying to escape from his crazy, piss hungry sister.

“Sit for me, on your knees”, said Kinsey, she patted the bath with her hand and soaked it in piss.

“But the bath’s full of pee, can’t we wash it away first?” asked Bode, as he looked back and realised the plug was in.

“Nope, I want the pee to stay, for now”, said Kinsey, she patted the bath again and smiled as her piss splashed all over Bode’s feet.

“Eugh, ok”, said Bode, as he pulled the most disappointed face Kinsey had ever seen while they were having sex.

Bode got down as he was told, Kinsey took his hands to help him onto his knees and Bode forgot her hand was covered in pee, he pulled another cute face which made her smile.

The cute boy of six sat on his knees and looked very displeased with his sister, as he felt her warm pee all over his legs and feet. Bode’s hand, that she had purposefully covered in piss, was held out like some dirty rag, and Kinsey did exactly what he expected her to do.

She grabbed his wrist and started to lick his little fingers clean. Bode couldn’t help but giggle at the funny, ticklish sensation as his sister sucked and licked his entire hand clean.

Kinsey surprised Bode next with what was normally one of his absolute favourite things to do with Kinsey, there were very few things that Bode loved more than laying back with his legs spread and his sister’s feet playing with his little package and pushing the occasional big toe inside his bum. But this time was different, this time Kinsey wasn’t using lube or spit like she had done so many times before. This time, Kinsey’s feet were soaked in her own warm urine as she squeezed Bode’s little cock between her big toes and massaged his entire package with the soles of her feet.

Like the rest of the pee play they’d experienced, Bode started by pulling a funny face, one that said he was grossed out by Kinsey’s bizarre new obsession with pee. But his little face quickly changed to a smile, as he enjoyed the warm, slippery sensation that came with Kinsey’s piss soaked toes.

They both smiled at the sound of Kinsey’s feet slipping and sliding all over his package and his tummy. Even the sound and sight of Kinsey wetting her feet with the piss that sat in the bath made him smile now, as he loved the sensations of his first pissy footjob.

Kinsey could see it on his face and feel in his groin. She knew the sign of a very happy Bode, and she knew when he was close to cumming.

Kinsey grabbed her phone and quickly started to film her little Bode footjob. Before the timer even hit ten seconds she could see an orgasm quickly building on his face. Kinsey moved the sole of her foot all over Bode’s groin, she rubbed the ball of her foot hard against his little cock as it rode up his tummy.

After a short eighteen seconds of filming, Kinsey recorded the first explosion from Mount Bode as his piss assisted orgasm coated his belly button in cum. Kinsey cruelly paused her expert footjob with his cock between two of her toes, so that the camera could catch several of Bode’s hot, large spurts of cum. But like the great sister that she was, she quickly collected up several large, white deposits of cum with her toes and used them as extra lube. Her toes teased his little cock as it slipped between them, and to the best surprise of Bode’s short sex life, a second orgasm followed the first and several thick, hot squirts of cum fired from his little cock like snakes, they shot up his tummy, chest and even hit his own face as his mouth hung open in pure pleasure.

Kinsey had no idea she was going to make Bode cum twice, but the excitement of it all made her try for a third time. Between every toe was Bode’s hot cum, she slammed them into his package in a desperate attempt to keep the magic going, but instead Bode was overwhelmed by the sensitivity the second orgasm brought. He almost doubled over at the sensation of Kinsey’s toes sliding over his little cock, he pushed her foot aside and dove forward into her arms to stop the incredibly overwhelming footjob.

Bode convulsed and shook as he lay in Kinsey’s arms, as he rode out his second prolonged orgasm. Kinsey turned her phone into selfie mode, stared up at the screen and smiled in mild disbelief at what had just happened.

“Was that good, buddy?” asked Kinsey, as she laughed, stroked his hair and caught the cutest little smile, his eyes closed as he rested on Kinsey’s chest.

“Yeah” said Bode, quietly but with a smile.

“Wanna turn over and see if there’s any left that we could eat?” asked Kinsey, as Bode smiled and nodded.

Kinsey braced herself against the curvature of the bath as Bode turned over and lay with his back against Kinsey. The effort of the move alone forced a huge blob of fresh cum out of Bode’s semi-erect cock, onto his thigh. Kinsey sent a finger between his little cock and leg to scoop up the large deposit of cum, she turned the camera on Bode and filmed as his eyes opened and lit up at the sight of Kinsey’s finger coming towards him loaded up with cum.

“Yummy yummy yummy”, he said so cutely, as he grabbed Kinsey’s hand with both of his and sucked her middle finger clean of his own cum.

“How much do you like cum, Bode?” asked Kinsey, as she scooped up a little more that she found, that Bode had shot over his own nipple, and fed it to him.

“Mmmm, lots and lots and lots”, said Bode so sweetly.

“Are you looking forward to eating Jack’s cum?” she asked with a smile, as she caught them both on camera and smiled.

“Yeah,” he started, as he nodded with a smile, “but I want him in my bum first”.

“I think Jack wants that too”, said Kinsey, as she turned the camera again and filmed as she pushed a hand between Bode’s legs and fingered his bum, not that the camera could pick it up, but it worked all the same.

“I need to pee”, said Bode suddenly.

Kinsey immediately turned the camera back and filmed both of their faces.

“You need to pee?” asked Kinsey, excited as Bode nodded, smiled and said “Yes” so cutely.

“Would you like to pee up your tummy for me and put on a cute little show for Jack?” asked Kinsey.

“Ok”, he said quickly, Bode nodded and smiled, it hadn’t taken much to push him into pee play.

Kinsey positioned the camera on Bode’s knee, as he spread his legs and she captured both of their faces and Bode’s cute little cock in his hand.

“Do you want me to hold it?” asked Kinsey, as she wondered if the thought of it going all over his hands would put him off.

Bode nodded and nearly headbutted her in the chin as his body laid against hers. Kinsey remembered Bode and Tyler had both said before, how it made them feel like they needed to go when she fingered them with a full bladder, so that’s what she did.

Kinsey carefully held the camera and pushed a finger inside Bode’s bum, she immediately tickled his prostate and in a few short seconds Bode’s little cock exploded with warm, yellow pee.

His foreskin covered the tip as it acted like a little sprinkler at first, Kinsey quickly pulled her finger out and grabbed Bode with her thumb and forefinger, pulled back his foreskin and watched with the biggest smile as his pee shot up his tummy and soaked him.

Kinsey wished she had her other hand free, but to catch Bode’s first times on film was incredible. She smothered her free hand all over his cock, dragged it up his tummy and back down again, she made sure every part of his cute boy goods were soaked in piss as he continued to fire.

“There’s so much! I didn’t expect a lot after you wet the bed”, said Kinsey, surprised.

“I drank a huge glass of water and then OJ before you woke up”, said Bode, much to Kinsey’s delight.

“Well that was lucky”, she laughed, as she pushed her soaked hand between his legs and fingered him with his own piss for a few sweet seconds, while his little cock fired all over his arm and tummy.

“Do you want to do me and Jack a huge favour?” said Kinsey, as she stroked his still pissing member with one finger.

“Uh huh”, he said happily, before he knew what it was.

“Taste yourself. It would make me the happiest big sister in the world”, said Kinsey, as she soaked her hand in his pee as it crashed into his tummy and offered it up to him.

“I dunno” he said reluctantly, in that cute Bode way, as he sniffed at her hand.

“Do this for me, and I’ll owe you one huge sexual favour, if it’s in my power, I’ll do it”, said Kinsey, trying her hardest to convince him.

Bode looked deep in thought for a moment, so much so his pee stream paused for a second before the last of it slowly spurted out at a slower velocity and just soaked his own cock and balls.

“Ok”, he said, as he nodded excitedly and grabbed Kinsey’s wrist.

He brought her hand closer and sniffed at it again, he was getting so used to the smell after sitting in a bath of Kinsey’s piss for so long, that it hardly had any impact on him.

Kinsey expected she might have to force him or trick him, but to her pleasant surprise, he dipped his head down and stuck his tongue out and lapped at the palm of her pissy hand.

Bode took a surprisingly long lap and got a really good taste. Kinsey had the biggest smile as the camera captured Bode’s first ever taste of piss, and based on the look on his face, he seemed to like it.

“Good?” asked Kinsey, wishing with every part of her piss soaked body that he would say yes.

But Bode was just silent, a cute little smile developed as he surprised Kinsey and dragged his own hand through his piss soaked tummy and tasted his pee again. He lapped at his hand and sucked each finger in turn, Bode had fallen for the taste just as fast as Kinsey had.

“Yum” said Bode, one word revealed his happiness as the biggest grin spread across his face, as he lovingly looked up at Kinsey.

The two shared an awkward kiss as he turned on top of her a little and she struggled to film their snog. After the sweet moment passed, Kinsey smiled at the camera and winked, she signed off quickly and sent the video to Jack again without any hesitation.

Bode flipped over in Kinsey’s lap as she set her phone down, and she sat up to admire the mess they’d made in the bath. Bode wrapped his arms and legs around Kinsey as he sat in her soaking wet lap and smiled back at the mess with her.

“That’s a lot of pee”, laughed Bode, as they both smiled and agreed.

“It really is”, said Kinsey, so proud of him, she wished they could stay in it all day.

Kinsey held one hand to Bode’s back as she leant forward and splashed her hand in their mess. Bode giggled as she brought it back up, as he expected to have it all to himself.

But Kinsey surprised Bode, he was shocked at first, but enjoyed the sensation as Kinsey pressed her piss soaked hand over his face and soaked it. She went back another two times and added each palm of piss to his beautiful face, before finally adding two fingers from each hand to his bum to finger him while they made out.

Every kiss and flick of their tongue was flavoured by their piss. The two loved up siblings spent several minutes making out and finding every spot of pee all over their faces, they lapped at each spot playfully with their tongues and half way through Bode did the sweetest thing. He hung around Kinsey’s neck and leant back into the bath with four fingers in his bum to wet his hand. He brought it up and like Kinsey did to him, he smothered her face in piss and continued their flavourful adventure.

Suddenly Kinsey’s phone started to ring, Bode assumed it was Tyler as he pushed himself out of Kinsey’s lap and laid flat on his back in the mess they made together, a huge smile on his face as he felt the warm mess soak his back, bum and hair.

But it wasn’t Tyler on the phone, it was Jack, video calling Kinsey. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she picked up the phone and hesitated for a few moments while the excitement washed over her. She hit accept and smiled at Jack as their faces popped onto the screen.

“Heyyy”, said Kinsey coyly, as she smiled at Jack.


	7. An Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bode & Kinsey have a little extra fun in their special bath, as she gets a call from Jack. He explains an exciting opportunity for Bode and Kinsey to meet someone new in their little community, while Bode gets to meet Jack and his sister, Chloe, for the first time on a video call.

“Hey Kinsey”, said Jack, with an enormous sleepy smile, his hair all messed up as he’d only just got out of bed.

“Look at my view”, she said quietly, as she turned the camera and pointed down.

Bode was flat on his back in the bath of piss, his legs spread and his feet in Kinsey’s lap, as he kept wetting his hand and sucking his pissy fingers.

“Oh wow, Chloe, look at this”, said Jack, as his sister quickly appeared next to him and they both stared at a very naked Bode as he laid in a bath of piss.

“Who’s that?” asked Bode, as he awkwardly looked up from the bath at Kinsey and saw the phone pointed right at him.

“It’s Jack and his sister!” said Kinsey, all excited.

“Jack!” said Bode, so excited he grabbed Kinsey’s hand as it shot forward, she knew he would want to see. She pulled a slightly heavier Bode out of the bath, he turned over and crashed his piss soaked body into Kinsey.

“Hi Jack”, he said almost shyly, as his sopping wet hair lay against Kinsey’s neck, the two of them awkwardly squeezed into shot as Jack and Chloe smiled back.

“Hey Bode!” they both said happily.

“I heard you really want to play with my brother’s cock, Bode. Do you want to see it?” asked Chloe, being all cute and talking to him like the kid he still was, albeit on a very non-kid friendly topic.

“Yeah!” shouted Bode, he nodded excitedly and played with his own cock just out of sight, his piss soaked hands added a little extra lube.

Jack aimed his phone down as Chloe awkwardly dropped to her knees with her pregnant tummy and grabbed her brother’s cock.

“This will be all yours when you come visit us”, said Chloe, with her brother’s huge cock laid out over her face. She grabbed it and slowly stroked it for him.

“Wowww”, said Bode, his eyes lit up as he marvelled at the massive wonder.

Chloe took her brother’s cock in her mouth and all nine inches disappeared down her throat with ease. She moved back and forth a few times as tears built up in her eyes, but her well tamed gag reflex meant she could do this for hours if she wanted.

“Where did it go?” asked Bode, he sounded so sweet and innocent, but he was amazed as every inch vanished down her throat.

“All down here”, said Chloe, as she pulled away from her brother’s cock, tilted her head back and stroked her throat.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” said Bode, so excited.

Chloe stood back up beside her brother as he flipped the camera back on them.

“I’ve been watching all the fun movies and pictures your sister sent me this morning, it was the best thing to wake up to. We sat in bed and watched them with the kids, it looks like you had a lot of fun?” asked Jack.

“Yeah! I didn’t think I’d like pee at first, but it’s so fun to play with, the taste is weird, but I think I like it”, he said cutely. He did like it, but part of him still knew it was a strange thing to like.

“Well we were inspired by your bath fun this morning, we love having baths like that, so the kids got all excited and jumped in and they’ve already started, look”, said Jack.

He aimed his phone down at their own bath, only it was a fancy hot tub with seats. It was empty, apart from a little golden pee that had built up. All three kids were in the bath, even their two year old.

“Ready daddy?” came the sweetest little voice, as their four year old boy aimed his little cock at his two sisters.

Maya was sitting with little Ava in her lap, both of them already soaked in pee.

“Ready”, said Jack, as Chloe sat on the side of the hot tub and stroked her boy’s hair.

Noah’s tiny cock burst to life with pee, he aimed it over his two sisters and straight at their faces. Everyone smiled, even Bode, as they watched little Noah soak them both.

“Wow”, Bode said almost silently, as he watched the impressive little show.

“Say hi to Bode and Kinsey, kids”, said Jack.

“Hi Bode and Kinsey”, they said sweetly, Maya gargled her words playfully through her brother’s pee, as they all giggled and enjoyed the crazy morning fun.

Jack surprised them all, and Bode, as he passed the phone off to Chloe and she took over the show. Jack pulled his foreskin back and aimed his cock at the kids. Just as Noah’s stream started to slow, he erupted with force which crashed into his little girls.

Bode watched with his mouth wide open as Jack’s powerful stream smashed into Maya and Ava. He moved it all over and made sure to soak them, as well as give every kid a taste. Noah moved to the edge of the tub towards the end, opened his mouth wide and pushed his tongue out.

Bode watched in awe as Jack pushed the tip of his cock inside his boy’s mouth and bounced it off the back of his throat. His piss spilled out around it and soaked him, as the sweet sounds of Jack fucking his four year old’s throat while he still peed, made the sweetest noises.

Jack finished up and pulled his cock out, a final little spurt of pee sprayed over Noah’s face, as he lapped at his daddy’s tip. Jack squatted down in front of the tub, grabbed Noah with both hands and pulled him into the cutest little daddy son snog you’d ever seen.

Chloe handed the phone back to Jack, as he filmed her climbing into the tub with the kids, then he turned it back on his face.

“So as you can see, we’re gonna have a very messy morning”, laughed Jack, as he started walking off somewhere.

“But I called because I just had to say how impressed I was at Bode. I've never seen a boy cum at such a young age, I was absolutely blown away when I watched your sister’s expert footjob, Bode. Have you been able to cum for long?” asked Jack.

“No, it’s new, it only started yesterday, it’s so much fun! Now I get to eat mine and Tyler’s”, said Bode happily.

“Wow, and you make so much already, I can’t wait to taste it for myself!” said Jack.

“Really? Cool!” said Bode, so excited.

“Oh definitely, I want to watch Kinsey milk you with her toes, then we can share her cummie toes together!” said Jack, as he banged about in his kitchen and started to fill several water bottles.

“Ok, that sounds fun!” exclaimed Bode.

“Good boy, I can’t wait to meet you in person. But as you can see I’m the waterboy, and there’s five bladders that need to be desperately refilled. So I need to go, but can I just talk to your sister for a moment, on her own? I’ll call you back so I’m not on speaker”, said Jack, which piqued Bode’s curiosity.

“Ok, bye Jack!” he said happily, as he sprung out of Kinsey’s lap and dove face first into the warm mess they’d made together.

“Oh my god, that is so cute, look”, said Kinsey, as she flipped the camera back on Bode.

Bode was face down and slurping at the lukewarm pee in the bath, his wet feet kicked up behind and dripped down his legs. Kinsey slapped a wet foot down on his bum and teased between his cheeks with her toes. Bode felt his sister and reached behind with both hands, spread his cheeks and let Kinsey push her piss soaked big toe inside his asshole.

“Oh wow, you two are gonna have a lot of fun in that bath”, said Jack, he grinned and stared at his screen as he watched the brief but cute little show.

“As much as I’d love to watch this all day, I’ll call you back so we can chat privately”, said Jack. Kinsey agreed and he hung up, five seconds later her phone rang again and she picked up.

“Hey”, she said coyly, even though they had literally just spoken.

“Hey and fucking wow. You’ve taken Bode so far in just a morning, well done”, said Jack.

“It took me weeks of training with Noah before he would voluntarily drink it, I had to resort to beating him to make him drink. Which was a lot of fun, but he didn’t think so”, laughed Jack.

“Oh wow, that’s hot”, said Kinsey, as she immediately alleviated the fear Jack had, that he’d revealed too much.

“So the reason I wanted to speak, was I loved the photos of Bode dressed up in your clothes, and I wanted to give you the details of a man I know, he’s in the club, you can totally trust him. He doesn’t live that far from the club and he makes and buys in a ton of sexy clothes for kids, he made the bondage gear that little Keegan was wearing last night, and he has all sorts of fun toys, clothes and outfits that would fit Bode”, said Jack.

“Oh shit, yes! Could I take him today? Tyler is out and Mom isn’t home”, said Kinsey, already filled with excitement.

“Yeah, you could take him now if you want, but fair warning, he’s obviously like us, he will expect you both to get naked, and he’ll probably ask if he can fuck Bode… well he probably won’t ask. The man loves boys and he’s only ever had girls, so he’s obsessed with what he doesn’t have”, laughed Jack.

“Oh ok, that’s fine”, said Kinsey, she smiled and instantly loved the thought of a complete stranger fucking him.

“You’re not gonna tell Bode that a strange man is probably gonna fuck him are you?” said Jack, a little quieter and with a tone of pride.

“Nope!” she laughed.

“He’s in his forties by the way”, said Jack, just so she was fully informed.

“Cool, that’s fine”, she added, not bothered if he was older.

“You’re crazy, I love you”, laughed Jack.

“Ok, I’ll send you his address after I hang up, I’ll send him some shots of Bode so he knows what he looks like. But one last warning, when you get there, he’ll give you a test to confirm who you are. He’ll invite you in and say something like, ‘It’s a nice day for it’. The moment he says that, you need to pull Bode’s pants down and expose him, then say, ‘Any day is a good day for anal’”, said Jack.

“Oh my god, that’s so cool, a secret password!” said Kinsey.

“Haha, yeah, exactly that. It’s only the first time, because he doesn’t know you. Also, I’m assuming you’re not a rich kid with bundles of cash laying around?” asked Jack, to which Kinsey laughed and said the only value she had was in whatever she could get for Bode’s butt.

“You joke, but he’ll probably give you a huge discount or freebies if you hold out for them. But either way, I’ll tell him to put anything you buy on my account, just make sure it’s cute or disturbingly hot, I don’t care about the money, as long as you don’t care that I’m gonna bundle up the pictures and videos of Bode you sent me and sell them online”, said Jack, it wasn’t a question, he was just telling her.

“Nope, go for it, especially if I get fun things for Bode”, said Kinsey, not bothered in the slightest.

“You really are fucking incredible, ok I’ve got to go, I’ll text you in a few”, said Jack, Kinsey said her goodbyes and hung up.

She set her phone down and watched in awe at her little brother, he was still face down in the mess they’d made together, lapping at their piss and blissfully ignorant to Kinsey’s entire phone call.

She pulled her toe out of his bum and Bode immediately rolled over and looked incredibly disappointed, as his entire front and face was soaked with piss.

“Oh my god, you look so cute”, said Kinsey, she snapped a photo and sent it to Jack, and then spent the next five minutes in a hot, piss soaked makeout session as she licked his little face clean and enjoyed the extra wet cuddle.

Jack texted Kinsey the address to the guy she was taking Bode to meet, but before she even looked at it the two of them spent half an hour having even more fun in the mess they made.

Both of them took turns with their piss soaked feet, sucking each other’s toes. They smothered each other in it and shared so many pee flavoured kisses, before Kinsey finished by jerking Bode off again, as he laid on his back with her fingers inside him and both hands wet with piss. Bode blew his load on his tummy, and the siblings shared his sweet, pee flavoured cum.

One last perfect moment finished their session, as Bode got the sweetest look of surprise on his face.

“I can pee again!” he said, with such excitement, Kinsey beamed with pride.

“Go!” she said, as she bent down and wrapped his already piss soaked cock in her lips.

She felt his foreskin pull back as she teased his little tip with her tongue. Bode pushed and in a few short seconds the slowest, red hot trickle of strong pee started to fill her mouth. Kinsey waited patiently, she could tell from the flow that there wouldn’t be much.

But the second she felt Bode come to a stop, she pursed her lips tight and pulled away from his prick and watched as the last little bit dribbled out.

Kinsey moved up and over Bode’s face, she could see the look in his eye, he knew what she had in her mouth, and she could see he was excited.

Kinsey gently pulled on his chin and her heart skipped a beat as she watched him obediently open up. She bent down until she was not even an inch from his lips, then slowly opened up and spilled his hot, fresh piss into his own mouth. Kinsey quickly grabbed her phone and snapped another shot of Bode as he held the pee in his mouth, the flash lit up every corner of his mouth and piss soaked face.

“Can you swallow for me?” asked Kinsey, she was desperate to play with it and make out with him, but she wanted to see him swallow it more.

Bode nodded and closed his mouth, the moment his lips pressed together, she heard him swallow the half mouthful of piss and made the cutest look, he shuddered and got goosebumps all over his wet body.

“That was strong!” exclaimed Bode, as he licked his lips and smiled.

“It was, and I’m so proud of you”, said Kinsey, as she pressed her lips to his and shared a sweet, simple kiss.

“Can we play here all day? I love pee!” exclaimed Bode, which filled Kinsey with such happiness, he had no idea.

“I’d love nothing more than to sit in a bath of our piss and add to it all day, but if Tyler or mom comes home and finds us like this, they would be mad. Tyler obviously would be understanding, but I’m not sure he’s quite ready to meet piss flavoured Bode. And, the best reason for stopping is I have a surprise for you, so we need to get dressed and cleaned up”, explained Kinsey.

“Get dressed? Whyyyyyyy?” moaned Bode, the thought of wearing clothes right now was not a happy one.

“Because I’m going to take you somewhere fun, and it’s not to Jack’s house before you get all excited, but you’re gonna like it all the same, and you can take your clothes off again when we get there”, said Kinsey, she smiled as she saw him smile, as he guessed it would involve butt stuff.

“Is Tyler coming?” asked Bode, desperate to include his brother in this new exciting part of their lives, especially if he got to play with Tyler’s pee.

“No, it’s not time yet. We still need to keep this and the pee play a secret. I promise we’ll tell him soon, but I need you to meet Jack first, you wouldn’t want him stopping us, would you?” asked Kinsey, to which Bode pretended to zip his mouth closed as he shook his head almost violently.

“Good boy. Then as much as I hate this, let’s have a quick shower and wash off our pee, then we can go!” said Kinsey.

She reluctantly turned on the water and grabbed some soap. Bode lapped at the bottom of the bath like a thirsty pup until the last of their pee had disappeared down the bath. Kinsey grabbed him under the arms and lifted Bode to his feet, as they shared the warm shower and got cleaned up.

Kinsey turned the water off, looked down at her naked little brother as he stared up at her with his hair slicked back, all wet and happy. Her heart almost exploded with how much love she felt for him, as she took his face in her hands and gave him a peck on the lips.

“From now on, anytime you need to pee, if you think we can have fun with it, tap me on the leg subtlety and rub your eye. Go sit on my bed and wait for me, and you can use my mouth as your own personal toilet, deal?” said Kinsey, as she smiled at her gorgeous little brother.

“Deal!” he said confidently, like he’d just locked in the deal of a lifetime.

Kinsey dried Bode off and the two of them got dressed in their most revealing, tight clothing. She managed to find a pair of shorts for Bode that barely fit anymore, along with a T-shirt so tight his tummy stuck out. She grabbed him a pair of flip flops and he was ready to go, in the least amount of clothes.

Kinsey grabbed a few things and put on the shortest skirt she had, with no underwear of course, and a tight fitting top. She grabbed the anywhere key and what little money she had and prayed it was enough for a cab.

Kinsey took Bode’s excited little hand as she turned the key in her closet door and they both stepped through into the same Hawaiian hotel that Kinsey had visited just last night.

Bode loved how warm it got, his face was so happy as they walked outside into the hot Hawaiian sun.

“Are we going to the nudist beach?” Bode said with such excitement, but quiet enough not to draw attention.

Kinsey thought for a moment, she hadn’t planned to take him there, but she loved the thought of it.

“No, not today. But now you mention it, we can definitely go another day”, said Kinsey.

Kinsey flagged down a taxi outside the hotel and gave the driver the street name that Jack had texted her. The siblings cuddled up in the back of the taxi and held hands, Kinsey was desperate to play with Bode, but the man in front occasionally glanced back in his mirror, so she didn’t dare risk it.

Thankfully the journey wasn’t far, the fare was only five bucks and Kinsey breathed a sigh of relief as she only had twenty.

The street was out in the middle of nowhere it seemed, even though they’d just left a busy road, it was out of the way with no neighbours or through traffic. Kinsey held Bode’s hand as she waited for the taxi to disappear out of sight.

“What are we doing here?” asked Bode, his little face full of excitement of the unknown, he knew it would be something to do with sex, but he had no idea what it was.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll find out very soon”, said Kinsey, as she bent down, picked Bode up and rested him on her hip, then gave him a kiss as she walked over to the door.

Kinsey knocked and waited patiently, her heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute as she nervously stroked Bode’s cheek and gave him another kiss. She wanted to tear his clothes off, but instead kept it to tiny shows of affection that could easily be explained away.

They waited nervously for thirty seconds until the door finally opened and they were greeted by an older man in his forties. He had a nice build, Kinsey worried that she wouldn’t find him attractive and wouldn’t want to strip in front of him, but she quickly found her attraction to older men extended to men in their forties also.


End file.
